


The Other Namikaze

by hopemail



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopemail/pseuds/hopemail
Summary: I had been summoned by Lord Third for another mission. Only just getting back from a 2-week long mission with Genma and the others, I felt like I deserve a break.Apparently, Lord Third and I did not think the same way.It had been like this for a few years now since I started to get more annoyed in not being able to tell Naruto the truth. He would send me away on long missions hoping that I would never tell the boy.Of course, it was hard, every time I looked at the boy all I saw was him.Minato.Pushing the door open to the Hokage's office, I could see he was in deep thought. Maybe he even looked sad, but who could know with this old man.“Welcome back Namikaze”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, so please lmk what you think !! I will be posting new chapters every couple of days since I am out of classes right now!

Chapter 1

I had been summoned by Lord Third for another mission. Only just getting back from a 2-week long mission with Genma and the others, I felt like I deserve a break. 

Apparently, Lord Third and I did not think the same way. 

It had been like this for a few years now since I started to get more annoyed in not being able to tell Naruto the truth. He would send me away on long missions hoping that I would never tell the boy. 

Of course, it was hard, every time I looked at the boy all I saw was him.

Minato. 

Pushing the door open to the Hokage's office, I could see he was in deep thought. Maybe he even looked sad, but who could know with this old man.

“Welcome back Namikaze”

Yep, just by the way, he said my name. He was sending me away from him, again. “Lord Third, I was summoned?”

“You have been selected for an S-Rank protection mission” 

Annoyed, I started to kneel. I haven't even heard the details yet and I knew. This was going to be a long mission. 

“ Yes sir ” 

“You will act a body double for the twin princess in Ahgase. This will be for three years. Protec - ”’

Did he just say THREE YEARS?? No

“ I decline” 

This would be the longest I would be away from Naruto. Who would he talk to, who would randomly give him groceries or help fix things in his house? He was my family, I couldn't leave him like that. He was about to graduate from the academy. 

“ Namikaze, you can not decline this mission.” his voice laced with annoyance

He was not even looking at me. His damn back was facing me, like a coward. My anger was rising, my hands were hot.

“And why not, Lord third with all respect you have sent me out on more missions than possible. For what? To keep me away from Naruto? Is it not bad enough that he has no idea that I am the only family he has left. I will not leave the village for three years.” 

“ It is not to keep you away from the boy. I know that you would never go against my wishes and tell him. He has grown attached to you and how you treat him. However, you are the only one who can pull this mission off.” 

He turned to look at me, I felt like a child all over again. His eyes looked sad in a way, or maybe it was just my eyes. 

Listening to the details of the mission, I realized he was right. Only I could do this, my mix of skills was perfect and the price was just right. I had no choice, it was my duty to serve the Hokage, to serve my village. Three years, I would be back and he would be a chunin. He would be older. 

“ When do I leave” I tried not to sound sad, but it was so hard. The last time I left the village for even a month, I lost my brother. 

\----

Walking back home my feet seemed to have their own destination. I was at their grave.  
“I’m sorry, but looks like this time I won't be able to watch over him for a while.” Tears started to stream down my face.

“ That wrinkly old man is sending me away again, this time for three years maybe more. Don't you guys worry though, I'm going to make sure he's got warm blankets and all things before I leave. Have you been watching? He's grown so much. He looks just like you did Minato all those years ago. Little slow-witted though” laughing away the tears on my face I kneeled down. 

“Kushina doesn't worry ok, he is going to be ok. I'm sorry I can't watch over him for you sis. I miss you guys.- 

Jumping up I turned, someone was watching me. Looking at the trees and all around, I could sense it was him. He was probably here to do the same as me, talk to his ghost. 

“Kakashi” almost whispered his name. 

He was going to see my puffy face, I was going to have to tell him. Three years was a long time, I had gotten so wrapped up in thinking about Naruto I forgot all about Kakashi.

Like a flash all the what-if thoughts started to run through my head.

What if he met someone while I was away. What if I come back and he's fallen in love with someone that's not me. My heart hurt at the thought. 

I never actually realized I loved him till I lost Mintao. We both lost the only family we had the day Mintao died. He was my best friend, all I had left other than Naruto.

“ Hey small fry” his words interrupting my thoughts. I didn't even realize when he had walked over. He had concern in his eye, most likely from seeing my tear-stained face. 

I couldn't look at him, I was embarrassed. I’m supposed to be a shinobi and here I was crying because I have to carry out my duty. 

“He's sending me away again, this time for three years maybe a few more depends” Gosh could I sound anymore like a sad child.

Gathering the courage I looked at Kakashi’s face, seeing if maybe I could see a sense of sadness. Of course with his half-covered face, all I saw was a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“ When do you leave” his voice sounding somewhat calm

“ I leave in two days, so I have to make sure to pack some stuff to give to Naruto. Maybe try to treat him to some ramen or prep some meals for him so he won't survive on instant noodles and ramen. Yah know?” 

I tried to laugh it off but he just kept looking at me like he was waiting for me to cry. 

“They would be proud of you, you know. For caring for him and still keeping your promise to the Hokage”

Rolling my eyes, I started to turn to walk back into the village. 

“ I doubt this is how they would be wanting their son to live, they would be pissed and you and I both know it. Kushina would have burned this place down and everyone who has ever yelled at him” I burst out in laughter, thinking about my sister in law beating the villagers. 

My laughter seems to relax Kakashi as he starts walking at the same pace as me. 

“ Be safe small fry, me and Naruto will be waiting for you” 

My feet stop dead in the track and he looks back at me confused. 

“ Promise me you will watch over him while I'm gone. I don't care how or what you do but do not let anything happen to that boy while I'm gone” My voice cracks, I'm sure he can see my fear. 

He walked towards me, his face looking as serious as could be. Kakashi grabs my shoulders

“ ( y/n) I won't let you lose your family again, I promise you I will look after him.” his voice stern.” 

“ Thank you” is all I can muster as we walk back into the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, will post 3 very very soon! Please let me know what you think with your comments!

Chapter two 

Getting everything together for Naruto food-wise was easy, however, it dawned on me that there is a possibility I might not make it back. Who would tell him?

Would any of them tell him? Or would I only ever be the 4ths sister to the boy? Deep down I think I mean a lot to him, but maybe I don’t. Three years is a long time, and he’ll forget about me. 

Packing the last of the blankets I was going to give him, my thoughts were interrupted with a knock. 

“BIG SISSSSS OPEN UP ITS COLD” Naruto yelled

“I'm coming, I'm coming” hitting my foot as I opened the door. 

“Gee you think you would be faster since you're the 4th’s sister” he grumbled, shaking off the cold from outside. “So what did you need from me big sis, I'm kinda busy with my training” as he walked his way to my couch and made himself comfortable. 

This goof, I laughed as he scowled at me. He's nothing like my brother but he's exactly what I could have imagined when they told me they were expecting. 

Jumping on the couch bringing him closer to me “ I'm leaving for a while again” I couldn't look him in the eye but I had to make it seem like I was just being friendly. 

“Oooh, that means you made me a bunch of good food then huh?”The thought made him excited. “Did you leave out those nasty veggies, they tasted gross last week ” He rose from his lazy slouch to look at me. 

“Naruto, I'm going to be gone for three years,” I said finally looking at him, trying to see his face while I said it. 

“FOR ANOTHER S-RANK? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? IS IT GOING TO BE FUN CAN I COME. YOU KNOW-” he screamed as he jumped on the couch to face me. 

“Naruto!!” I tried to control my laughter but I couldn't help it. “You nut job if you would let me finish I can tell you some details” 

He finally sat down criss-cross in front of me on the carpet. Like an eager puppy waiting for a treat, he seemed so excited. He never said one word as I told him about my mission. I was waiting to see if maybe the idea of me leaving for so long would affect him. 

“That is so cool big sis, you are going to be treated like a princess. How long is it going to be, can I go with you? I'm basically closer to benign Hokage now so I should get the practice in” saying as he pointed to himself. 

Standing big and proud, I couldn't take him seriously. 

“Like I ALREADY said, I'll be gone for three years, so you have to take care of yourself okay. Eat all your veggies even if they are nasty. Keep training but not too hard okay, you have to rest at some point. Hokage is still gonna be yours, so stop fighting them all about it.” 

He was speechless, for the first time in a while. 

“I'm going to come back and you better be ready, I don't think I can let just anyone take my brother's spot as Hokage that easy” I tried to lighten the mood. He was not budging, his eyes looked sad. 

Tackling me in a hug “ I'm going to miss you” 

I could hear his tears being choked back, I hugged him harder. He would not see me cry, I had to be strong for the both of us. 

“ I'm going to come back, okay. And soon you'll be getting assigned your squad so I'll come back and we can spar. Maybe I won't take it easy on you.” Hugging him tighter, he did not seem to want to let me go. 

“ AND I packed some things you might need while I'm gone, and I packed up all the food that I have so you can eat. Okay? Don't you dare only eat ramen, I'm going to know. Don't think I can’t find out” Ruffling his hair, trying to shake the shock away. 

He seemed to think for a second. “I'm going to eat what I want, so you can come faster” laughing at his own words. 

“ You better behave to Naruto, I swear if I get back and I hear that you've caused too much trouble. I'm going to kick you out of the village myself” saying with the straightest face I had before bursting out in laughter. 

After packing the rest of the supplies I was giving him, I could tell the boy was hungry. 

“Okay let's go get some ramen my treat” Excited at the words he ran to open the door for me. 

“After the elderly” he laughs

“I'm going to elderly your butt” swatting the air over him as he runs ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some naruto interaction, so you can see how the reader (you) are more of a family-style with him. The next chapter we see our honey :))) comment and lmk what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think !! Thank you :)

I was going to miss him, heck I was going to miss the village. As we walked to the Ichiraku’s Naruto rambled on about what kind he was going to get, “ Big Sis can I get two bowls, ya know as the soon to be Hokage I should be eating-”

“Shut up you loser, yes you can eat your full” As we stepped in we greeted Teuchi, asking for two big bowls. 

“Big Sis is going to be gone for a while so she's treating me to as many bowls as I want today!” This big-mouthed boy, he's gonna tell the whole village I'm leaving. 

“For how long” Teuchi looked sad at me, of course, I was a regular here because of Naruto. 

“I will be back in about three years, hopefully in time to see this blonde monkey becoming a Chuni” Laughing as naruto beamed noodles filling his mouth. 

“Well, then you'll have to have a good amount of stretch” saying as he added more meat to my bowl. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar silver-haired man slide into the seat next to me. Naruto, in love with his noodles, did not seem to notice when I sat a little taller. 

“Kakashi” facing him and taking in as much of him as I could. 

“Hey small fry, figured you would be around here” His eyes seemed sad or maybe I was just making things up. 

“Why were you looking for my big sis weirdo” Naruto finally looked up from his noodles to see Kakashi. 

“Naruto! Don't be rude you loud monkey” stealing some noodles from his ramen. 

“Well if she's going to be gone for three years, can't let her go without her buying me a meal too,” he said as he raised his hand for a bowl. I tried to hide my blush by hiding my face while eating noodles, knowing Naruto would comment on it. 

“Gee thanks you guys are going to make me broke before I even leave” Shaking my head at Teuchi as he gave both of them a bowl. They were both here, my boys. 

“ Aw you're going to miss your girlfriend, huh, you know she's the 4th’s sister you're no match,” Naturo said with a shrug continuing eating his noodles. 

If looks could kill this child would be dead three folds. My hands were shaking trying to look up at Kakashi. “I'm going to miss my friend, yes. The 4th would approve of that” he said, not even batting an eye. That was it. Those are the words that killed me, I couldn't help but stay silent lowering my head lower and lower into my noodles. 

“The 4th would like me to have a nice dinner,” I said with a grumble “How many bowls are you going to eat kiddo” Look at Naruto rubbing his belly. 

“Three bowls are enough, for now, I've still got all the food you gave me” looking into the distance, I could have sworn he looked like his friend Choji at the thought of food. “And you old man, how many bowls for you tonight” I turned finally looking at Kakashi. 

“One is enough for me,” he said with his cool voice, finishing his bowl and handing it over to Tachis' daughter. 

“Well let's go” I said paying for the ramen. “Be safe and come back when you get back” our wonderful cook said

“I'll come see you off in the morning Big Sis okay, what time do you leave” saying as if he would wake up in time. I grinned ready to see his face. It was already so late, at this rate he would sleep till midday. 

“I'm setting off at 3 am, to meet the royal family and pick a few villages out,” I said laughing. This seemed to surprise Kakashi, I could see his shoulders tense up. Was he that scared of me going, he was going to miss me huh. 

“THAT IS SO EARLY BIG SIS” he screamed grabbing his hair “ I guess this is bye then, hey old dude you get lost for a while” he bucked at Kakashi. I could have laughed, my kiddo wanted a moment to not look so tough. “You stay safe too” he pulled me down into a tight up “When you come back I promise I'll be the toughest out of them all, I’ll make you proud and ill buy you some ramen next time.” I could hear the sniffles of holding back tears and he hugged me together. “I love you big sis, so ya know you gotta come back soon” 

Now it was my turn to let a few tears out, he had never said that to me. “ I love you too my little monkey, I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can” Pushing him in front of me to look at him. “ Because like your ninja way, I always keep my promise.” He whipped away evidence of tears and snot from his face and gave me a thumbs up. “Now get home and get some rest. Make sure to stay warm and use the blankets I gave you. And eat your food and stay healthy yah? Go. I'll see you when I come back”

He waved goodbye running towards his apartment, I stayed waving till he was out of view. Turning to Kakashi with tears running down my face. He was there in a second to hug me. As he wrapped me in his arms he whispered in over me “ He's going to be okay, I gave you my word” as he hugged me tighter. 

Breaking from his grip I turned away, like Naruto I whipped my tears away. “ That little jerk and his talk jutsu made me cry” Kakashi let out a loud laugh, and started to walk. 

“Are you all packed and ready?” he asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket, trying to seem realized but I could tell he was sad. “ I’m not allowed to take any belonging but one bag, so yes” 

He seemed confused, “For the mission to be believable, they don’t want anything to give away that I am not one of the princesses” I continued walking a little closer to him. The moon was out and there was a slight chill, I regretted giving all my warm blankets to Naruto, it would be cold when I got back to my place. 

“ Wow, you a princess. Sure you won’t get kicked out for being the complete opposite.” He said looking seriously at me. It took me a second to look at him and realize what he had just said.

“You jerk,” I said as I laughed and swatted at him. He circled to the opposite side of me, this time a little closer than before. “I'm kidding,” he said laughing at his own words.

I was going to miss him a lot, not seeing the man I love for three years. That was going to be very hard, but this one-sided love could die with me if I died during the mission. And he would never know, the thought stung at me like a bug. He would never know. 

“You're not going to let me see you off are you” His eyebrow raised looking at me, waking me up from my thoughts. His words reminded me that the last time he had done that my brother died, I choose never to repeat how I left. Maybe it was me being scared but now it just never happened.   
“ You are seeing me off right now, soon I'll be leaving and I won't be back for a long time” The realization hit me a little more. “ Gee who's going to bug you while I'm gone?” pondering the thought seriously enough for him to shove me away. “ Guy can do it but hell just compete with you for everything. I guess it'll do” Laughing as I poke at him, he rolls his eyes and walks a little faster. 

I finally noticed the direction we were walking, seeing as it was to my apartment. He never went this far, always claiming it was too far from his own. Maybe he did wanna see me as much as possible. 

“You know, Naruto is a lot like you but he's also a great mix of his parents'' Kakashi let out, looking at the sky as he walked. He looked so serious as he said it, but I knew he was saying it to put me at ease. 

“Why do you think I asked you to make sure he's okay, you've dealt with me and Mintao so I figure you know some treats in dealing with our family” smiling at the thought of what Mintao would do if he saw Naruto being a mini-me. 

“I guess that's true, annoying and stubborn is all you ever were though” saying as he pulled me into his elbow for a lazy choke. 

“Whatever boy wonder, just cause you couldn't be bothered with anything did not make me annoying. You know you loved me messing with you.” I broke out of his choke and hugged his side “I made you laugh more than you probably ever did, but that's just because I'm hilarious. 

Kakashi stopped and looked up towards the moon, moving me more into his embrace to hug me. “It's almost midnight, you'll be leaving soon” hearing the words hear his mouth I could hear sadness. This was it, I was going to tell him. We have never said I love you, even as friends so would it be weird. I leave in three hours anyway would it make a difference - 

“Don't go chasing any princes or kings, you weren't meant to rule. Your place is here with me and naruto in the village. We are going to be waiting for you.” He let out in a serious tone, my hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Was he implying that he doesn't want me to get with anyone? My place was here? With him? Is that what he meant? My heart was beating so loud, I’m sure he heard. 

All I could do was hug him tighter, I knew if I didn’t say anything he would act as it never happened. But what could I say, where there words that I could say that could match his words? I was blank. 

As if my body was moving on its own, I stood on my tiptoes and pulled down at his mask. Probably faster than my brother could ever move, I kissed him on the cheek. My face flushed with red and began to burn up. 

“ I will always come back for the boy I love” whispering in his ear after I kissed him and like a flash of brown and yellow hair I was gone. I didn't want to see a reaction, I had felt his shoulders tense as I kissed him. 

I wouldn’t see either of them for three years. Walking back to my apartment with a burning face, I wouldn't forget what I said, I would come back. 

After a few hours, it was time to leave. I gathered my pack and set out. Reaching the village gate where Lord Third was waiting, I kneeled. 

“Be careful, send a message upon arrival” he said in his serious uncaring voice, not looking me in the eye. 

“Yes sir” as I got up he moved in front of me

“I will watch over him, he’s getting his squad leader soon. To ease your worries, it is with someone you have already asked to care for the boy. Now off you go, I will see you in three years. ” I smiled as I looked at him, seeing a small little smile form on his lips. 

In a flash of brown and yellow hair, I was gone from my home, from my nephew, and from the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, she's gone. I'm really excited for this next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a week till I would arrive at the village, till I was home. I had stayed longer than expected being it almost four years, not that I wanted to but it couldn't be helped. I missed the village so much, I missed Naruto. I hadn’t heard anything about the village in all these years. The king asked me to only ever send updates, rather than receive. I understood, he was keeping his daughters and country safe.

My hair was longer and I was very much skinner. Having to go through princess training was worse than trying to take the bells from my brother. I wondered what Kakashi would say if he could see me now, he would properly laugh his ass off. 

Kakashi, the last time I saw him. I basically said I love you. Maybe when I saw him he would act as it never happened, god I hoped he did. I might have died of embarrassment replaying it over the years. I will just have to find out when I arrived, suddenly my stomach was very much upside at the thought. 

“Your highness, your clothes are ready,” one of the servants said. 

Snapping me out of my thoughts I turned, looking at my “traveling clothes”. It was not my shinobi clothes. They made me brun it all when I arrived, my only piece of the village that I was allowed to keep was my headband. Finding it in the dresser I placed it in my pocket, ready to set out back home. 

00 

The journey was long, but here I was right outside the village. Taking my headband out of my pocket I wrapped it around my neck, I held it before breathing out. This was it after four years, I was home. 

Walking into the village, I was meant with Genma. He looked so much older, and a little more muscular. 

“ State your business and name,” he said so coldly it caught me off guard. Did he really mean that? Did he know who I was? This loser I had worked half my missions with him. 

“Genma, look at me. Don’t ask such a rude question to your comrade.” I said half annoyed. 

“NO WAY (Y/N/ )! YOUR BACK!!!” he immediately pulled me into a hug picking me up and spinning, laughing as he did. “IT'S BEEN SO LONG, YOU LOOK LIKE A DIFFERENT PERSON” finally letting me go and looking at me. 

“Your hair, you're not even a little yellow hair,” he said, touching my long hair and examining it.   
This was true, my yellow hair had been painted over to keep me looking like the princesses.   
“Yes yes I know, stop it I have to go see Lord Third and get some food” his hands left my hair, and his face looked shocked. He went to talk but it looked as if he couldn't get his words out. 

“ Why do you look like I stole your toothpicks?” grabbing his shoulders and shaking him out of his haze. 

He pushed down my hands and stood straight. “ Lord Third has passed, a year after you left the village.--  
I know he was talking but I couldn't hear, Lord Third was gone. I heard him explaining what happened but I could not comprehend that he was gone. 

Keeping my composure, I shook off the news. “ I will need to give my condolences to Asuma,” I said straightening out my dress. “ Well then, who is the new Hokage?” I said suddenly realizing that the village couldn't have gone three years without one. 

“Your old master,” he said, smiling again, looking more relaxed. 

“No way!! She came back?! Well then, I guess I should be off to see the women who taught me how to gamble” I said waving goodbye to Genma. 

“Come see me later, I wouldn't mind catching up with a princess as good looking as you” winking as he said it.

Guess he still was a flirt, some things never change. 

Walking to Hokage's office, I looked around and the village seemed so quiet. Where are all the noisy kids? Naruto, where was the loud monkey? My eyes caught a taller Hinata, she was always my favorite girl. When I knew she was head over heels in love with Naruto, I wondered if she still felt the same now. 

“HINATA” I called out while waving. She looked over confused at who I was, a great another person who did not recognize me. I could see the realization of who I was hitting her like a truck as she ran forward. 

“Namikaze Sensei, you look so pretty!” she said bowing her head. Gee, she still was a cute nervous wreck! 

“Look at you, you look so grown up! I bet Naruto has noticed to” I said winking at her. 

And like a flash, her face was red and she started to stumble her words. 

“I - I -I haven't seen him in a while so he might not have. But thank you sensei” her blush creeping over her at the sound of his name. This poor girl had it bad, and suddenly I realized what she said. 

“What do you mean you haven't seen him?” Was he not in the village, was he on a mission? 

“Oh yes, you have been gone. He is off training with Master Jiraya.” My eyes went bold, he was where? With WHO? That crazy old man, I was going to have some words with him. 

Either way that meant that Naruto was not here, I would have to wait longer to see him. 

“Yes, sounds good thank you Hinata. Well, we can catch up later, I have to report. It was nice seeing you Hinata.” I said patting her head, noticing she was almost me height. 

“Yes ma’am. Goodbye!” waving as I walked away. 

He wasn't here. My heart hurt at the thought, I’ve waited so long. It’s okay he’ll be back and this time I’ll be waiting. 

I knocked and walked into the Hokage office. And I saw her, that cheat she looked just the same as when I was a kid. Just as strong too. 

“ Yes, who are you and what do you want?” she said, not even looking up from her paperwork.   
I cleared my throat making her finally look up at me. Her eyes scanned me, she didn’t recognize me?! “Gee you can keep your looks up but not your memory huh? I guess it happens with old age?” I said rolling my eyes and shifting my weight in case I tried to murder me for calling her old. I saw the realization in her eyes as she finally really looked at me.

“Well I’ll be damned, it's the princess herself. I heard about your mission, seems it was a success” she said, smirking and getting up to walk over. 

“Congratulations sensei, who would have ever thought you would end up here.” pulling her into a hug. It had been so many years to count from the last time I saw her. She had been my leader during my younger days, till the war.  
“Well you have grown, might even be pretty.”She hugged me back. “ How was it, if I think correctly you have been gone for four years now. Weren't you due back a few months ago?” she said looking at me as she walked back to her desk. 

“The palace would have been a mess if I left months before, they were at war and there was no one to protect the princesses. It couldn't be helped” I said standing straighter, looking my new Hokage in the eye. 

“I raised you right” she smirked at her words, trying to take credit for how great I am. 

After updating her on my mission, I heard a knock at the door. Opening the door was a man who looked up just like Shikaku. From his outfit, he was past the normal kid’s level. The tall boy looked at me with surprised eyes, confused about who I was. 

“Ah yes hello, give me one second and when I finish up here I’ll set out with you. Shikamaru, you remember (y/n) Namikaze” She said pointing at me. Did she say Shikamaru? There was no way, this was almost a man?! Would Naruto look the same, would he have grown this much? 

“Big sis, welcome back to the village,” he said with a small smile. 

“You look just like your dad, and you're so tall. I didn't even recognize you! Wow, how have you been!” letting the words slip out in amazement as I took in how much older the scruffy little boy looked. 

“Good, but now they have me doing so much more work. So that can kind of be a real drag” he said annoyed ending with a huff. 

Nevermind. He is just a taller version of the child, the thought caused me to bust out in laughter.   
“Gee I almost thought you had changed kiddo, I hope you helped Naruto grow as much as you did. Speaking of.” I turned to look at Tsunade. “Why did you send him off with Master Perv, and when is he coming back” 

She burst out in laughter “I forgot you called him that, just like Naruto, you both refuse to call him his name. He is off training, Jiraya has taken Naruto to train for a while” She paused, and looked at the scroll she was reading when I came in. “ And based on this last letter, they should be back soon” 

Shikamaru cleared his throat looking at the Hokage, “Ah yes, okay well Namikaze, you go rest and get some food.” Tsunade said, walking towards the door and waving goodbye. 

“We can go out drinking later to celebrate you being Hokage” I called after her, she stopped and smiled giving me a thumbs up before she was off. 

My walk back to my apartment seemed so far and I knew I had no food there anyway. I found my way to Ichrauka, my stomach growling at the smell. This would taste so much better with Naruto, but I couldn't wait. 

Lifting the tarp, I saw him. His grey hair just as I remember, my stomach suddenly felt upside down instead of hungry. He was sitting with what looked like two Might Guy’s, not even noticing it was me. I slide into the seat next to his own. Causing the green twins to stop eating and Kakashi to turn to me. 

“Hey” is all I could muster, blush, and smile on my cheeks. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me, no one else had been able to. I got so nervous, but I stayed looking at him in the eye. 

His eyebrow was raised as soon as I let the H- leave my lips. 

“ You’re back, you're home”. he whispered, saying it like I was a ghost.

He knew it was me, after one second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwww, this was just seeing other members of the gang. But I wanted it to feel more developed. LMK what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Honestly, I might be just as nervous for her to meet Kakashi. My heart was racing when I was typing it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, enjoy let me know what you think by commenting !

"I'm home, told you I was going to come back," I said with a smile not breaking eye contact. In a flash he wrapped me in a hug, god I missed him. He held me strongly, out of the corner of my eye I could see confusion in one of the green men, where the other one looked to be smiling.

"Kakashi you're gonna crush me," I said laughing not wanting for him to let me go. I felt his arms push me forward, missing his warmth.

"You stayed longer than you said you would" He looked annoyed and pissed, he was right of course.

"I know, I told you -" Realizing it wasn't just me and him, I looked over at what I now realized was Guy and a weird mini bushy brow version of him. "Guy! I trust you kept Kakashi on his toes while I was gone?

"Namikaze! I knew it was you, of course, my lifetime rival wouldn't be as youthful if it wasn't for me" He said pointing at himself and winking. " You have been missed, beauty of the Namikaze clan," he said, sliding over Kakashi's to get closer. I felt my face flush at the comment, this eyebrow dude has always been a flirt.

"Namikaze? Like the 4th?" the smaller guy asked confused, his eyebrows look like they would consume his weird eyes. " This my young shinobi is (y/n) Namikaze, the 4th's little sister." Grabbing his mini-me and pointing at me. This pair, I could tell they were like no other.

I got up to go greet Teuchi and ask for some ramen when the mini Guy shot up."OHH YOU ARE NARUTO'S BIG SIS" the small one said, finally connecting some dots. "I am Rock Lee, Naruto's comrade!" he said pointing to himself just like Guy would have.

I looked over at Kakashi and we couldn't hold our laughter. Who was this kid, he was so funny, and he looks and acts just like Guy.

I grabbed Lee and took him into a small hug "Awww you're like a mini Guy, look how cute you areee" I said still holding him, not noticing the blush that was forming on his cheeks till I pulled away and looked at him. He was redder than Hinata when I mentioned Naruto.

Unable to hold my laughter, I let out a giggle. Kakashi looked like he had gotten whiplash from it. "What was that?" he said confused

"Um. my laugh you jerk," I said caught off guard. Why was he questioning my laugh?

"That's not how you laugh, you changed your laugh," he said, almost looking disgusted. This jerk, he really was making fun of me seconds after seeing me.

"I had to, remember I had to become a different person" I huffed out annoyed. " Didn't you even notice that I'm not even dressed like I normally would be or that my hair is not the same color?" I don't know why it annoyed me so much.

Finally realizing that I was there to eat, I raised my hand over to Teuchi "One bowl pleaseee" just the smell alone helped quell my annoyance towards Kakashi.

He seemed to realize I was not happy, as he turned more to me. " So how was it, was it a success?" going back to his noodles.

He was going back to normal, maybe he wouldn't bring up the kiss either." Yes, I had a lot of fun being a princess" I said smiling into my bowl of noodles. " Even the princesses thought I was a princess. Got asked for my hand in marriage too, just cause I was so mature" smirking at the memories.

As soon as the words left my mouth Kakashi started to choke on his noodles. Guy seemed relativity concerned as he started to pat him on the back. "KA-kashi what's wrong? BREATHHH MY FRIEND" he screamed out still hitting him as Kakashi regained his composure.

"Thank you," He said coughing into his hand. This idiot couldn't even eat right. "She thinks she's a real princess," he said laughing and choking once again on his own laughter.

"No I don't, it was just fun to play one!" I said pushing him out of his seat as he laughed even harder.

"You probably never showed them your true self, they would have kicked you out of the palace"still laughing at his own words. Guy seemed to feel a bit awkward after he said that, looking lost and confused at Kakashi's words. Still laughing, Kakashi went to stand up, it took everything in me not to kick his ass down.

Why was he being such a jerk? My hands were hot and my ramen couldn't fix this annoyance.

"Yah well, that's not what the crowned prince thought" Kakashi looked taken back from my words. Standing up from my seat and dropping my payment for the ramen, I left without another word. Now all I needed was a drink. I was so excited to come home, to see them both. Now one isn't here and I don't recognize the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Not really sure how I feel, so let me know how YOU feel by commenting !! 
> 
> P.S. sorry, vacation set me back a few days but new chapters to follow soon so keep posted!! 
> 
> Comment and lmk what you think should happen and how you feel ! 
> 
> Thankssss love yall


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, I am so excited to know what you all think about this chapter!!! I had so much fun writing it, please lmk what you think!!

That idiot, I was so excited to be home and it’s like he’s a whole different person, why did he suddenly get so upset !? About a stupid giggle? Did I overreact, was I just angry that I couldn’t bring myself to talk about the kiss. 

I found myself walking to Minato and Kashuina’s graves. I hadn’t come to pay my respects yet. Laughing at the thought of how he would lecture me if he could about being so rude. 

“ Hey big brother, I missed you. I’m home but he isn’t so I’ll do the waiting now” my legs found themselves falling to the ground as I talked to the sky. Picturing my brother listening to me. “ Did you see my mission? I did so good, I saved them. Just like you did for our war, this time I was the brown flash for them!” Holding my head high, I could feel the coldness on my cheek. I was crying, but it wasn’t because I was sad. Apart of me wanted my brother to know I was finally making an impact for the village. 

“ Don’t you worry, I’m going to show Naruto how to master it ! He’s with the old perv right now, but I’m sure you knew that. So I’m sure he’s learning a lot, can’t say I’m not jealous that the perv gets to spend so much time with him though.” sniffling at the thought. It could have been me, two years training him. I could never teach him what that old perv could. 

My tears falling faster than before, I tried to wipe them away. “ watch over them till they come home will you? Once he’s back home, you can rest easy because I will never leave his side” 

Looking at my sister in law's side I kneeled in a respectful manner. Memories of her smacking me on the head for not showing manners to the elders came rushing back. God I missed her too, maybe not her scary side though. 

“ Hey” I whispered “ I’m sorry, I was gone for a long time. I hope you watched over as he grew, I promise to watch over him as best I can big sis. I’m sorry for leaving him alone for so long” sniffling at the thought of her hitting me for leaving him caused me to laugh. I hope she knew I had no choice, it would be okay. I was going to make it up to her, to both of them in the long run. 

The presence of chakra was near, and I could feel exactly who it was. 

“ You can come closer. I won’t bite Kakashi,” I said cold and unfazed. Why was he hiding so far away, I wanted him to be to apologize but I knew that might not be why he was here. He had as much a reason to be here as I did. 

“ I hope you know it’s rude to listen in on someone else’s conversation,” I said as I stood, still looking at the ground. Why was I so nervous when he’s the rude one?

I could hear him shuffling his feet getting closer to where I was. It wasn’t until he was clearing his throat that I finally decided to look over at him.   
“ I wanted to apologize,” he said, his voice sounding sure and nervous. 

“ hm for what,” I said edging closer to him. I was not the one in the wrong, he should be sorry. Holding my head higher, sure I might have gotten a little mad over nothing but she started. I would be damned if I would be the one to act shy now. 

“ You surprised me, I just got back from a mission” there he was rambling, that's how I knew he felt bad. He has never been the best with the emotional crap and let's face it neither have I. 

“ It’s been so long and the way you left” he started stretching his head. Crap. This was it he was going to bring it up and make it real. He started to shuffle his feet “ It’s been four years and I just missed you.” his words came out as fast as a kunai. Okay, he hasn't officially brought it up. It’s not real yet, maybe this was his way of avoiding it because he didn’t feel the same. A part of me got heavy at the thought. He didn’t want to make it real because he doesn’t love me as I love him. 

“You seemed so different and you changed your hair, I think I was expecting to just go back to where we were before you left.” He said his words sounded more confident now. He looked less nervous, I was right. He’s saying we should just act as if it never happened. 

I was heartbroken, that's what the heavy feeling was. “ Yeah, sure I get what you mean” lowering my head as I spoke. “ I couldn’t stop changing though Kakashi '' I needed to lighten the mood, this was draining both of us. I backed away from him, trying to make my body language seem more sure of myself the way he was standing. “ You look different too, pretty sure those are some new wrinkles under your eye” leading closer to him as I pointed to his face. 

His fast hands swatted my finger away “ I don't have any wrinkles” His voice breaking from the stress that he might have wrinkles. Laughing at the way he now seemed genuinely worried about his wrinkles, he stopped poking at his eye bags and looked at me. The sudden change in body language scared me.

In a blink, he was right in front of me, closer than he had been this whole time. Just as close as we were four years ago when I left. 

“ There's the laugh I missed” his right hand held my cheek as he looked at me. For a moment the world stopped. My heart was beating a million miles an hour at the moment. He seemed so serious and strong but serious all at the same time.   
He held my gaze for what felt like forever. The moon’s light illuminated the graveyard, I could see the reflection of his hair seem greyer than ever. Suddenly I was wrapped in a tight embrace, he was holding me.

“ You are not allowed to leave for that long again” he was holding me tight enough that I couldn't make a run for it. He tucked me under his chin and his whole body pressed against me. Did he think I would disappear? “He would be proud, they both would. Of the woman, you’ve become. Now you stay here and show Naruto how to make them proud”

Naruto. He could make them proud by just being him, what could I show him. 

“ He already does, I know that for a fact” smiling as I said it, hugging him tighter before I muscled out of it. 

“Thank you, I know it must have been rough watching over him but thank you. I can never repay you for that” I said bowing to show him that I meant every word of it. 

“Get up small fry, either way, I had to deal with him.” rolling his eye and huffing. He was trying to 2wdact cool. “I am his squad leader you know. I have grown kind of attached to the kid” he was standing straight and moving his weight around. Aww how cute he was embarrassed. 

“Well you have spent some time with him then, guess you’re the best to fill me in on the last few years then” nudging his ribs with my elbows as I talked. “I say we get a bottle, and we come back so they can listen,” I said, nudging to my brother’s resting place. 

“That’s going to take a while, why don’t we go somewhere warm with more light” he said looking at the ground. He could see my sad expression. I wasn’t ready to leave my brother. If I worked it a little more I would get my way. I moved closer, nudging him again. “I’m sure they both have seen and heard everything I am going to tell you,” he said while turning my shoulders and pushing towards the village. 

“We should not tease the dead, they can no longer drink.” he said, still pushing me “Kushina would beat us for it,”he said laughing. I pushed my shoulders back and stopped his force of pushing me causing him to run into me. 

“Fine but we get two bottles,” throwing up my fingers and feeling his body heat on me caused a blush to run up my face. Good thing my back was to him. His right arm grabbed my shoulders and he started to walk with me again.

“Fine, fine. Two bottles then to my place” he said, his words sounded just like they did all those years ago. When we would drink after long missions and talk the nights away. We stopped and grabbed the bottles, I managed to get him to pay for both. 

When we got to his place it was like going back in time. Nothing had changed, each thing was in the same place as I remembered it. Clean and crisp in the air, everything tucked away. “Still clean and simple, I see,” I said smiling and walking around. A picture frame caught my eye, right next to his old squad picture was his new squad. “Look at him! He looks so cute, wow you have a random bunch don’t you” Noticing the loud girl with pink hair, who had always shunned my Naruto. 

“They were great together,” he said, his voice breaking. “They were funny and annoying, but they all worked so hard together.” He was standing next to me, but his mind seemed to drift off far away. He sat down on the couch and poured his drink. 

“Are the other two not the same since Naruto isn’t here” confused at his sudden sadness. He patted the seat next to his as he poured me a drink.

“You, my small fry, have missed a lot in these four years” he was looking at his cup. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. Trying to ease whatever pain he seemed to be dealing with. 

“Sasuke he” his words sharp and sad all at the same time “He left the village and it hurt the other two. It hurt us all” drinking his cup then reaching for the bottle again. 

“Alright, alright slow down” I hugged him tighter as he fell into my side. “We have all night to talk about the past four years so don’t go drinking it all now”

He chuckled into my side and moved over so his head was on my lap. This was nothing new, we were always very close with each other, but after all these years I had forgotten. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face but now was not the time. Trying to play it cool, I weaved my fingers through his hair just like I used to do all those years ago. Taking off his headband to start from the roots, it always seemed to relax him more. His hair was soft and longer than I remembered, he seemed much more at peace like the wave of sadness that was brought about was settling in him. 

“Well if we are filling each other in with the past four years, I guess I’ll start” his words coming out in a whisper. As he turned to look at me, I realized I could see both of his eyes. He held my gaze as his face softened. In slow motion, his hand moved to my face, as he cradled it.   
“Naruto reminds me so much of you, every time I saw him my mind went back to you” his words coming out soft and subtle. I moved my face deeper into his hands and moved my hand on his. “ He was a little shaky at first, but each of them helped the other grow. Just like you he had a knack for making friends wherever he went” his hand falling from my face as he talked. I could see a smile forming under his mask as he talked. I could tell he loved my Naruto as much as I did. The thought made my heart warm, my brother would be happy. 

Kakashi kept on, describing to me what the last four years had had in store for him and his team. I could feel the sadness and love he had for his team. We drank more than we should have exchanged stories of the years. He told me why Sasuke had left and how it had broken the others. My heart ached for Naruto, he had so little and now the little he had was made smaller because of Sasuke. But I could feel the determination that Kakashi had to make sure to bring him back. 

Sometime during the exchanging of stories, I found myself tipsy and sleepy. We were sitting up, while Kakashi told me of a mission they had before Sasuke left when I moved to place my head on his lap. His fingers found my hair as he talked and I could feel sleep fighting at my eyes. I could tell he was a little tipsier than I was but he was playing it off better than I could have. He kept talking as I moved so he was laying with me on my chest. Still talking with his hand in my hair, I drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are liking the story! Comment and LMK what you think. Other chapters should be coming soon :) I do post on two different websites!
> 
> Happy holidays to you all :)


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling the sun on my face, I turned over not wanting to fully wake up yet. It wasn't until I heard his groan that I realized where I was. Still in his arms. Did we sleep like this all night? We had never done this before, would he be mad? My thoughts were interrupted as he moved his arms to pull me closer to him as he moved over still sound asleep. I could feel my heart about to explode and my cheeks start to burn from a blush. But at the same time, I felt a sense of peace settle over me. I felt safe and happy during that. 

Suddenly I could hear a bang at the door. My happiness was short-lived, he would wake up and things would be weird. Would he blame it on the alcohol? 

“KAKASHI!! WAKE UP! LADY TSU” the voice didn’t sound familiar and it certainly wasn’t waking up Kakashi. He always was a heavy sleeper. I heard the sound of the door being messed with, shit did we not lock it? “I'M COMING IN” 

Stress started to form, what happens if we are caught like this? Nope, I was not ready for that. I could feel the chakra of the stanger coming inside. Reflex kicked in for teleportation jutsu and in a flash I was back in my own home. 

I breathed out not realizing how stressed I was. “I’m sorry Kakashi, you'll have to wake up alone” my words regret. What would he say? Trying to remember how we got into that state, the taste of alcohol came rushing back with a headache. Flying Raijin jutsu might not have been a good call after a night of drinking. 

Realizing this was the first time I had been home four years made me remember I had given all my blankets to the kid and I had no food. I moved towards my bed, it was too early and too much work to deal with any of that. Climbing into the bed sleep came over me like a wave, I would talk to Kakashi when I woke up. 

Waking up seems to be the hardest challenge ever. Noticing there was no sun I turned over to look at my clock, fuck 8pm. I wasted a day and now I was hungry. All the stores would be closed but restaurants would be open. Tomorrow I definitely would need to go grocery shopping. Rolling out of bed I noticed I still only had the clothes from the palace, guess I would have to get new clothes too. Showering and washing the alcoholic smell off, I got dressed noticing that the dye was running out of my hair. My blonde would be back sooner than I thought. Getting dressed in my robes I started to head out. Ramen would do it for tonight. 

Walking out of my place I could feel a strong chakra presence I hadn’t felt in a long time. It was him, but he wasn’t due back for a while they said? Could he be here. Focusing on where the chakra was coming from realizing it was right outside the village in the woods I raced over. He was here, he was home. Running over I started to see figures, Lady Tsunade was standing and I stopped by her side when she raised her hand to stop me. 

“Yes, he's home.” She said not even looking at me. “But right now, he's trying to get the bells. Just stand and watch, he's grown so much” As she talked I spotted him. “Minato” I breathed out, shocked. It was like seeing a ghost. “Sensei, it's him” the shock brought out the words. She laughed finally looking at me. 

“Like seeing a ghost isn’t it. He looks just like him” she said as she looked back at him. “ Sakura and him have grown so much. They are both so much like you.”

Looking back at the throwing everything they got at what I now realized was Kakashi, I saw how she fought. Her chakra control was incredible. “Looks like you took on a new student sensei. Thought I was your one and only” looking at her in disbelief. 

“Yah well, this one actually shows respect to me.”Laughing as she said it. Suddenly words I hadn’t heard in years came from my nephew.

“RASENGANNNN” he yelled out. Tears formed from my eyes, he really was just like him. Shocked at his power I was left speechless. 

“That jutsu, that's Minato’s… he. he...Naruto did it”. Now I really was seeing a ghost. 

“He made it his own, but like his father he learns very fast”Tusnada explained still watching the battle. 

He has grown so much, he was so tall and he looked so much like my brother. I felt proud and sad all at the same time. I missed him growing into this man before me. They would be proud seeing the way he fought he was just like the both of them. 

“How long have they been at this” wondering if this is why the hokage was looking for Kakashi so early in the morning. 

“Most of the day” she said “They are really making Kakashi work for it” laughing at her words. I looked out and saw Kakashi breathless but still waiting for the two to strike. A blush ran to my cheeks remembering the events from this morning, lowering my head super fast so I couldn’t see him anymore. “What the hell is wrong with you” she said looking at me like I ate a bug, snapping me away from the memory. 

“NOTHING” yelping out the words, god, who was I. I was resembling Hinata because of that loser. 

The sparing when on for a few more hours. I watched alongside my sensei, seeing how much my small monkey had grown. I kept hoping that it would end sooner so I could rush to him. They really were going all out for those old bells. Naruto started screaming about knowing the ending to the pervy books Kakashi always read and I knew it was life or death now. If there was anything that could stop Kakashi it was Make out series books. In a flash the battle was over, I started to move forward when my sensei stopped me. Laughing out how defeated he looked. 

“ I know it has been some time but wait a minute while I talk to him then you can do your greetings” she said. I looked at her annoyed for four years and she wants me to wait longer? This old hag was going to be the death of me. “Fine.” I spit out. 

I waited in my spot till she dismissed the team then it was a free game. I ran over to him, crushing him in a hug. 

“What the heck” he let out trying to muscle out but I wouldn’t let him. I could hear the pink one asking who I was but Kakashi just shushed for her to hold on. 

“I missed you monkey” I left out still holding him in a hug. His movement stopped and I could feel the shock run through his shoulders. 

“BIG SIS” he let out as he finally hugged me back tighter than I could handle. 

I pushed him away to get a good look at him. God, I couldn’t get over how much he looked like my brother. He’s grown so much. 

“Look at you” ruffling his hair as I talked. “ Seems like you’ve gotten taller and stronger. Guess that means when you fuel up it’ll be our turn to spar”

“When did you get back big sis, how was your mission? Did you see anything cool, did you get married to a king” His words coming out a million miles an hour “ Did you see all the new jutsu I was doing and how I beat Kakashi sensei?!” 

“Hold on monkey, I can’t keep up” I said laughing at how excited he was, maybe he hadn’t changed that much. “ Tell you what, I bet you’ve all worked up an appetite. How about we all go get some ramen. I’m sure it’s been a long time for you” my words seem to excite him. 

“It’s like you read my mind!! To ichiraku!! Come on Sakura and Kakashi sensei, time to eat” he said pointing to them as he grabbed my arm to lead the way. As we walked I answered all of Naruto’s long questions. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kakashi talking to Sakura, we made eye contact and I could feel the blush creep up. I looked back at Naruto as he ran forward to go into ichiraku, I walked faster hearing my stomach growl. Hopefully Kakashi wouldn't bring up last night's events in front of the kids. Hopefully. 

Making my way into the ramen shop I slid next to Naruto. Noticing he was in the second seat rather than the first, realizing he had saved a seat for Sakura as she moved to the seat. Kakashi slid into the one next to me and I could feel my heart ready to jump out. I had to play it cool. 

“Maybe you are getting old, those kids almost murdered you” I said finally looking at him.   
“ They have gotten so much stronger” looking at them as he spoke, “ The last time we did this it was so much easier. I have to say, I miss the puppies like they were kids. Always waiting to see what jutsu they could master fast enough.” his cute little smile played at his lips. He really did seem content with his words, sounding like a proud father. 

“So big sis” Naruto’s words bring me back to reality. “What do you say, your treat or Kakashi sensei’s” my fingers pointed automatically to my white harried friend. 

“Kakashi was just telling me how proud he was of his students and how he wanted to treat us all tonight to the ramen!” Smiling at my own words as I saw the shock on his face. 

“Wow Kakashi sensei! Thank you” Sakura chirped in, moving to ordering bowls for all us. I could feel a death glare from Kakashi’s one eye as I turned to smile at him. 

“Well then three bowls for me tonight” Naruto let out excited as ever. Kakashi started to sink onto the table, I moved my hand to squeeze his cheek. “ Isn’t he the sweetest?” I said, still laughing as we were served the ramen. As we ate Naruto filled me in about the past few years. As he talked I got full from the ramen mindless I started pushing it towards Kakashi to finish. Kakashi moved his empty bowl out of the way and started to eat mine.This seemed to grab the kids attention as Naruto stopped mid sentence and Sakura stopped moving. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Sakura said, looking at me confused with the interaction that was taking place. Naruto seemed to think back really hard, I could see the gears turning in his head.   
I let out a laugh, “Well since we were kids” looking at Kakashi as he nodded his head eating his noodles. “ We grew up together and Kakashi was trained by my brother so I was always around.” 

This seemed to shock Sakura as well. “ That means you are lord 4th’s sister and the other shinobi that milady has trained” her smile forming big as she got excited. Damn, did she say milady? Tsunade was right, she was way more respectful than I could ever have been. 

“Yes ma’am, that is exactly who I am” I said looking back at Kakashi to gloat at how excited Sakura looked. 

“Duh Sakura, you didn’t realize how cool she was when you saw her” Naruo let out as he stuffed his mouth with more noodles. Smiling up at me as he did so. Still defensive as ever I see. “ That’s why she has been on an S-rank mission for the past four years” he said stating the obvious. I would have to talk to him later, from the looks Sakura was giving him I could tell he was going to get slammed into tomorrow if this kept on. 

“ So how was having Kakashi as a sensei, did he treat you both okay?” I said trying to save my nephew. Hopefully he might grasp the hint to watch his words.

“Oh yeah he taught us so much! Like thousands of years of death” I choked at his words swatting Kakashi who laughed as he dodged the hit. Sakura did the same to Naruto, embarrassed at his words. Gee she really hit a lot didn’t she. 

“My brother showed Kakashi that!! He used to get Kakashi with it all the time” Laughing at the memroies. Kakashi seemed embarrassed to have the kids hear that. 

“You know since you have known Kakashi sensei that long you must have met Hanare,” Sakura said with a smile. Her words shocked me.I hadn’t heard that name in a long time. I looked at her and was confused. The smile left my face as I looked at Kakashi who had a blush forming around his cheeks. 

“Oh yeah big sis, you must know Kakashi sensei's girlfriend,” Naruto said while whipping the ramen from his face. 

His girlfriend? My heart felt heavy, that means he met her again. The mysterious girl he talked about all those years ago. 

“ I never met her” I let out trying to cover up the hurt I felt. “Kakashi only ever mentioned her once, when he met her” I looked up at him, waiting for him to say anything. Was this real? Searching his face for answers, I saw him open his mouth to speak. 

“ She is such a beautiful lady, big sis! And she's a really powerful shinobi, Kakashi sensei kissed her in front of all us one time and she was so embarrassed” Naruto let out laughing with Sakura. These kids were killing me slowly and they had no idea. He kissed her, the kids knew about her. That means the whole village would know. Was she here? No she would have been at his place last night. Was she on a mission? 

“She is not my girlfriend, she was sent to -” Kakashi said looking at me trying to explain. 

“But you kissed her” I let out in a whisper. Kakashi looked at me, his eye scanning my face. I couldn't hold it anymore. The sadness I felt was showing on my face and I couldn’t hide it. 

“The hokage asked me to get close to her. And I was trying to get intel-- ” he said, trying to justify his words when Naruto cut him off. 

“Yah but he was so sad when she left big sis, I had never seen him that sad” Naruto said, still trying to embarrass Kakashi. Sakura hit Naruto in a plea to shut him up. “What it’s the truth, I’ve never seen him like that,”Naruto said, rubbing the spot where Sakura had hit him. 

He was heartbroken when she left. I stood up, anger and sadness running through me. If I stayed any longer I might cry and that’s the last thing I needed right now. My movements scared Kakashi as he jumped up grabbing my hand, I pushed it off. 

“What’s wrong big sis?” Naruto said standing up to try to come with me. He looked confused and worried. Had he caught on ? I doubt it, I think just me jumping up like that might have freaked him out. I had to think of an excuse. 

“I forgot ! I was supposed to meet the hokage for a drink ! That old lady is going to murder me.” I said trying to act scared. I could see Kakashi was not buying it, but Naruto sat down and nodded his head as if he would be worried about standing the lady up to. “Sorry kiddos! Remember Kakashi is paying ! I'll see you tomorrow okay?” Faking a smile and waving as I ran off, waving my fingers in signals to transport. 

I was back at my place in a second. My knees falling to the ground and tears falling from my eyes. I was just a sister to him, he had gone and fallen in love with someone who wasn’t me. I laid down sad and in disbelief. Did I really think he would want me? This proved that whatever that cuddle stuff last night was, was just a drunken mistake. 

There was a knock at the door. “It’s Genma! Open up” 

“Hey Namikaze, you in there?” Gemma said as he knocked louder. “Let’s go grab a drink” 

I moved to answer the door, if Kakashi was kissing people while I was gone then it shouldn’t matter who I kiss right? Fixing myself up, I put on a smile. “Sounds fun, but you are paying” He seemed shocked at my remarks but led the way as I interlocked my arm with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! How do you guys feel?? Let me know in the comments, really wanna know what yall think and feel!! 
> 
> Happy holidays and stays safe 
> 
> love youuuu all !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you guys like that! Comment and let me know how you feel. This chapter really swayed my emotions!

I walked with Genma till we got to the bar. Still thinking back to the blush on Kakashi’s face when they mentioned her name. It must have shown on my face because Genma stopped walking and turned to me. 

“Namikaze? You okay?” he had been talking about his day while he had walked and to be honest I had not heard a word. 

“Yeah just spaced out I'm sorry.” I said really looking at him for the first time that night.He was always very cute, in that side bad boy kinda vibe. 

“It’s hard isn't it?” rubbing his head as he talked and kept walking. I looked up at him confused on what he was getting at. “Coming back after all this time and seeing everything’s changed” his words hitting me. Could he tell that easily? 

We were getting close to the bar so I just quickened my pace instead of answering. I couldn't admit that it was hard. Life moved on without me, Kakashi moved on without me and Naruto become stronger without me. As we walked into the bar we made our way into a both. 

Genma ordered and looked at me. “Alright I don’t know what's up your ass but I have not seen my friend for 4 years. So we are going to drink and have some fun okay?” He said poking at me with his finger. I could tell he wanted me to cheer up and have fun just by his smile. He did always have a thing for knowing how to have a good time. 

“Alright, my bad” I said trying to act more excited as the drinks came to the table and he poured us each a cup. “Here’s to making up for lost time” he said raising his class, I raised mine and laughed with him. The alcohol hitting the back of my throat waking me up. 

“That's what I'm talking about” he said as he slapped my arm, moving to pour another. 

“Hey, you better watch out with that pouring. I am not the light weight I was four years ago.” Pointing to myself in a very Guy manner. “ I have drunk with Kings and Generals!!” 

Genma busted out in laughter and banged on the table “ Yeah okay princess let’s just see about that”. The laughter leaving his face in a flash, looking me directly in my eyes, which I found surprisingly attractive.   
“Looks like we are going to have to have a drink,” he said, his tone icy leaving me pale.

Shit. The last time we did that I had to be carried home and he never let me forget it. No, I had ramen in my stomach so this time would be different. “Alright pretty boy, your on” winking as I took another cup full. 

“Waiter!! 4 beers, 6 shots and 2 bottles of Sake” looking at me as he ordered. Dividing the order in half in my head I knew this was it. Luckily I was not an emotional drunk or I would be crying on Genma’s shoulders all night. 

“Looks like we won’t have a lot of room on the table, gonna have to finish this bottle now” He said, pouring a cup full for each of us. This was going to be a long night, but god it was going to be fun. 

“ So what did I miss these past few years. How have you been” I said drinking our third cup, trying to not make a face. Genma laughed at my expression of pain. 

“Nothing much, the village has been quiet since the attack” he said looking off to the side. The attack must have been hard on him and the village. “ Nartuo had us on our toes a few times but so did that whole group of them.” he said, changing the subject. 

He talked about the Chunin exams as the waitress came with the beers. We drank as he talked telling me about the matches. “And I thought our exams were hard” laughing at the thought of our exams compared to these kids. 

“Yah well our exam would have been easier if you weren't bossing us around the whole time” he said as he laughed into his last glass.  
Bossing? What he must have had me confused was “Hey, I-” stopping as Genma’s placed his fingers over my lips. 

“Don’t say you weren't, you tried to boss us all around the whole time! Asuma had to shut you up!” He said getting closer to me with every word. The alcohol must have been settling because his fingers seemed to start a fire on my lips. Now that he was closer I noticed he smelled so good too. Not as good as Kakashi does. 

“ Yeah well, whatever we passed because of me” I said, turning away and finishing off my last beer. Trying to cool myself down. I couldn't think about him right now. 

“ We still have all these shots, little thing” he said, passing one over to me. I could tell he was starting to feel the effects of the drinking so much, maybe I would beat him. 

“Might want to slow it down there brown eyes” I said, winking at him as I took both shots back to back. “ You look a little drunk” pointing at his body movements and his red cheeks. 

“It’s just a little hot in here” pulling up his sleeves and patting his face to play it off. He was right, it was getting a little hot. Or was it just the alcohol hitting the both of us. 

We talked more about missions he had gone on and things he had done to his apartment. We were left with one bottle and two shots when the shop owner told us that she was closing in an hour. Thank god, I could feel the drinks hitting me like a slow hammer. I couldn't imagine what it will be like when we have to walk. 

“ I hear Asuma might be planning a wedding soon,” he said as he poured our glasses with more saki. 

“ Wow with Kurenai ?” thinking back to the couple, all those years of flirting “I would have thought they would have done that years ago” I said as I drank some more. God we were at the age, soon most of my friends would be married with kids. Maybe I needed more to drink, this was making me sad. 

“ I'm surprised you aren't married yet” pointing at him in a very drunk manner. Shit, was I drunk? Nope I had to hide it if I was, Genma was two shots away from caving. 

“ Couldn’t get married without you here” he said in almost a whisper so light I almost missed it. What did that even mean? 

“ Yah your right” saying as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he jumped a little and looked at me with his cute eyes. 

“ I would make that party so much more fun” laughing as I danced in my seat. He swatted my hand away and rolled his eyes. 

“ With those dance moves, I would have to kick you out of the party” saying as he got up and ruffled my hair as he stood next to me. I forgot how much bigger he was than me, he looked so comfortable and strong. I leaned closer to him as he turned causing me to lose my balance in the booth. Maybe I was very drunk.

“ Be right back” he said as he missed me falling while sitting down. Thank the hokage he didn’t see that, he would never let me live it down. Kakashi would have seen it and died of laughter.   
Damnit. I had forgotten for a while earlier. Now it was all that I could think about, maybe he would be planning a wedding soon too. My face started to get hot and my heart was heavy, he would be married to her. 

“Tab is paid so you better finish that last - “ Genma says as he points at the bottle. “That- that ummmm” he said pointing and rubbing his head. This idiot was drunk off his ass and he was trying so hard to not show it. I wonder how much chakra that took. Losing control I busted out in laughter clutching my stomach as I fell into the booth. 

“Bottle you idiot” laughing with every word. He pushed me up and sat next to me as I continued to laugh “ You want to laugh, laugh for a reason” his evil smirk appearing as he started to tickle me, his large hands attacking my body. 

“Stop stop” laughing as he tickled me more, I tried to move his hands but being as drunk as I was I couldn't react fast enough “ stop please” throwing one of his hands off. That didn’t seem to work he pulled me into and I stopped fighting. Noticing how close we were now. 

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but I couldn't hide how it shocked me. I was now fully on his side as he held me. Genma stopped tickling me, looking down at me, his face so close to mine. His blush grew 10 times as he looked at me. I looked down at his lips, had he always been this cute? This strong? I felt a fire on my lips again looking at him. 

Forgetting where we were, forgetting everything that was around us. It was just me and him in my head. In slow motion our faces moved closer to each other? My mind felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour, was he going to kiss me? Shit was I going to kiss him, was this going to be a drunken mistake? 

Who cared, right now all I wanted was him. 

“Namikaze? Genma? ” a familiar voice breaking the silence that would have been a kiss. 

This seemed to scare Genam, breaking us of our trance. I looked up drunk to figure out who it was. Suddenly I was alone in a booth and Gemma was standing up in front of me, blocking the view of whoever interrupted us. 

“Can I help you?” I finally said, annoyed at being interrupted. 

“ Lady Tsunade” Genma finally let out as he wobbled where he stood. 

“ Well look at this Kakashi, I think our girl was on a drinking date,” Tsuande said laughing.   
Shit. Kakashi was here? 

I moved to stand up pushing Geman out of the way to see them both. Trying to fight the effects of the alcohol that caused me to sway as I did so. Holding onto Genma as I stood, not being able to focus on the two in front of me. 

“ Looks that way,” Kakashi finally said, his voice laced with coldness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great holiday! New year is still coming!! 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought of the chapter !!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Once again please tell me what you think in the comments!

My mind felt fuzzy and after that tickling, I think it only made me drunker. I was annoyed why did Kakashi have to show up now, I was only drunk because of him.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure of our Hokage?” I said bowing so badly I tried not to laugh. She was going to know I was drunk off my ass. 

“Well, Kakashi mentioned that me and you had plans to get drunk,” she said pointing at him. “ But it seems you had other plans” busting out in laughter as she looked at me. Ugh, all this was making me very annoyed, of course, he went to look for me. 

“I stole her away, I am very sorry! I didn’t know she had plans” Genma blurted out making me look at him. Why was he so nervous, he never got like this. Maybe it was the alcohol, he was just as drunk as me if not more. 

“Then he challenged me to a drinking contest and I had to stand my ground as your former student,” I said winking at the Hokage as I walked over to her. I was losing my balance as I walked. “ Well as my student you seem to be losing,” she said holding me as she laughed. 

“Genma you can leave we will take care of her” Kakashi spit out towards Genma not even looking at him. Genma seems sacred and revealed all at the same time as he nodded a yes with his head and stumbled towards the door. 

“ Hey! Where are you going ?! We still have a bottle left” I said turning towards him as he looked back at me. 

“ Next time we drink at my place ok?” he said, winking at me with a smile. I only barely noticed it disappearing when he looked at Kakashi.

I dropped myself onto the ground, scaring Tsunade and Kakashi. “ You guys, I was having so much fun” pouting as I looked up at them. “ Now I can’t drink the last bottle we had, I was going to win” 

Kakashi picked me up in a solid motion, and even though I was drunk my heart raced. My face was already flushed but I felt my cheeks start to boil. “ Yeah, well who cares you are too drunk already,” he said annoyed. 

“ I will take this as payment since you ditched me for a date,” Tsunade said as she grabbed the bottle and started to walk out. “Kakashi makes sure that idiot gets home” she said as she waved goodbye. 

Wait, was she leaving me alone with him? How? I can’t go home. I don't even have any blankets, and I want to drink some more!! I tried thrashing in Kakashi's arms but all that earned me was a dead stare. I huffed and looked away from him. 

He started to walk, noting that my apartment was a long walk from this side of town I should try to walk some of the way. Part of me loved how close I was to him right now, feeling his arms hold me.. The other part of me was hurt, he found someone else. I told him how I felt, well somewhat told him, and he didn’t feel the same way. 

“You can let me down” I said in almost a whisper, tears threatening my eyes. Kakashi stopped and looked at me, I hid my face. 

“You can't even walk straight small fry” he said, his voice soft as he looked at me. He started to walk again and he adjusted his grip on me, bringing me closer to him. I could feel his heart beat start to relax me and the urge to sleep started to hit me. I tried to fight it off but I couldn’t, my eyes were getting heavy.

I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was Kakashi walking ahead of me? Wasn’t he just holding me, I looked around confused on what was going on. Was I dreaming? Kakashi started to move and walk towards a figure. I moved closer trying to reach him and suddenly I could see the figure very clearly. It was her, his girlfriend. Kakashi moved towards her and I started to run after him, I reached where I was a couple steps behind them and suddenly they were gone. 

I could hear Kakashi talking and I moved to open my eyes. Where were we, trying to look around but everything blurred together.

“Dammit small fry where are all your blankets?” he said finally coming close to me and shaking me up. 

I smiled as I looked at him, moving my hand to cup his face. “ Naruto” is all I could manage to say correctly. I could see him skating his head as he laughed. 

“Well it's freezing outside and you have no blankets'' he said chuckling. My hand is still on his cheek and still so close to him. He seemed relaxed and I could see a smile from through his mask. He moved his hand on top of mine, holding it for a second as he looked at me. “ You smell like booze,” he said looking away from me and backing up. My hand falling to his shoulder. 

“Why did you have to find someone else?” I said, feeling a tear fall down my cheek, letting go of his person and falling onto the mattress. 

I felt his weight shift on the mattress and suddenly he was next to me standing up. His hand moving my hair out of my face. 

“ I’ll see you later, small fry, get some rest,” he said, covering me with a towel and walking out. I drifted off to sleep, missing his presence. 

I woke up freezing and with a pounding headache. I couldn’t remember getting home until I went into the shower. Memories of last night started to flood back and a wave of sudden embarrassment flooded me. Fuck. Tsunade saw my pout, and Genma left me behind! 

After getting cleaned up, I noted that I have been home now for almost three days and I still have no groceries or blankets. That is what I was going to need to do today. As I walked into town, the peacefulness of the day felt so nice. Even if everything had changed here in the village, this feeling, the feeling of peace was still the same. I shopped for most of the day, getting a new shinobi vest and some new clothes.

I walked back towards my place after getting everything I needed, lucky enough never running into Kakashi. 

“Namikaze!” I heard a voice call out, I looked around confused. Crap had I jinxed it?

Then I could hear my first name being shouted out as well. Suddenly what felt like a bull ran into me catching me into a tight hug. This perv, of course it was him. 

“Look at how you have grown!!” master Jiraiya let out, checking me out as he placed me down. 

“You old perv! You could have killed me” I said smacking him on the shoulder and fixing my dress. 

“Ah just like your teacher, you have an attitude,” he said laughing as he rubbed his shoulder. I looked at him with my eyes slanted. If looks could kill he would be a deadman. 

“ We do not have an attitude, you are just too weak.” shooting back at him. The realization hit me, he had been with Naruto this whole time as well. “ Thank you” with a weak voice. 

My words must have scared him because he stopped smiling. Looking at me with the same eyes he had since the funeral, he placed his hand on my shoulder and moved closer to me. He gave me a small head node, showing me he understood what I meant. 

As if the words I said, told him everything he seemed to understand what I meant. That I was thanking him for caring for my only family just like he used to. That even though I wasn’t able to be there with him, someone was watching over him. 

“You know he is just like them” he said as he grabbed some of the bags from my hand and started to walk. “Makes me feel like a proud grandpa” chuckling over his words. 

He was right, if they were still alive he would have been just like that to Naruto. I nodded in agreement as I walked with him. “He is a crazy monkey though, I am sure you had a ton of fun with him” 

“Naruto is his own kind of person, but he has learned a lot over these past few years” he said as he looked towards the sky. I noticed that he was starting to look older too, the once bright smile was shadowed with years. 

“Do you ever think about how it would have been?” I said, following his line of view to the sky as we walked. “ If they never died, and Naruto knew that we were his family too” letting the last few words fall from my head. 

The old perv stopped in his tracks “I know you want to tell him” looking at me as he talked “Soon, but not now” he said, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. “ For now, we continue to be the family we can be for him” starting to walk as he kept talking. 

“ He doesn't think of me as family though,” I said looking at the ground as I walked with him. “When I was gone all I could think about was if I died on the mission, he would never know the truth and I would be nothing but a friend to him”

“Well isn't that what family is?” he said never turning back to me. “ And for the record, you seemed to be one of the most important people in the world to him” walking faster. 

“HE SAID THAT?” I said running towards him, when I ran into him he started to laugh. He rubbed my head “ To him you are just as important as family” this time as he talked his smile seemed genuine.His eyes were brighter and I could tell, Naruto was just as important to him. 

He turned away from me and kept walking with my bags. He was always like a dad to me and my brother, now he was like that with Naruto. We were a family, the thought made my heart warm. Most people would never think he was serious, since he was just a perv. Deep down, I knew if there was one man I trusted more than Kakashi it was him. 

“So you confessed to Kakashi yet?” he yelled out. His words caused a panic to me and I ran towards him kicking him in the shin. “OKAY!” he cries as he drops my bags and holds his foot

“You should keep your loud mouth closed old man!” Looking to murder the very man I was thinking I looked up to a few moments ago. The thought of Kakashi rushed to my head and sadness came back. 

“He has a girlfriend” looking towards the ground as I walked ahead grabbing my bags. 

“He has a what? No, he doesn't?” he said as he walked to match my pace. Jiraiya has always wanted me and Kakashi to be together. He used to joke about it all the time with Minato. He could tell I was serious as I kept walking. 

“Are you sure?” he said still confused “It just sounds out of character for him” shrugging his shoulders and walking with me. “Well then kiddo, looks like you're going to have to turn up the charm” I rolled my eyes walking faster than him, my apartment was coming into view. 

“I wish I could be like you and want the best for them, love him from afar. Half of me would want to throw the girl into next week and take him for myself.” kicking up dirt as I walked “But the other half of me just feels numb and sad” realizing we were outside my place I shook my head. Telling myself I couldn’t think like that. 

“Don’t be like me, fight for what you want” he said, his voice laced with power. “You might not think it, but you deserve to be happy too.”

“How long are you in town for” looking up at him as I talked. 

“I actually am headed out I have a little more research to do” winking as he turned over his shoulder and waved. “ Remember to turn up the charm” 

I watched him walk away till he turned a corner. His words repeated over and over again in my head. Getting back into the apartment, I saw a stack of blankets with a note on it. I could recognize the handwriting the moment I saw it. 

I got your blankets back from Naruto’s place.   
Don’t mind that I broke in, but was in a bit of a rush.   
Will be gone for a mission with Naruto for a couple of days, in case you were looking for him. 

Kakashi

That idiot, if he was rushing for a mission why did he bring these over? For someone with a girlfriend, he sure was bothersome, making my heart flutter because he thought of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! how did you feel? LMK !! 
> 
> Also sorry for the wait again, I want this story to be great. I might have run into some writer's block though BUT. I am back!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days had passed since I saw the boys, I heard they went to go help out the sand. Tsunade had filled me in about the Akatsuki, and the mission they had gone on. I’ll be honest, the thought that someone was after the tailed beast seemed to shake me. Naruto was still in danger, and I was not with him. I had begged her to let me go chase after them but she about punched me into the floor for arguing with her. 

I knew better than to mess with her about a topic she was worried about. The faith she seemed to put into Kakashi and Naruto made me realize that he was more grown than I thought. He could stand his ground. I couldn’t help but wonder if they were okay if he was alright. Now all I could do was wait.

I knew there was something I could do to help, Tsunade would just have to hear me out and find me a mission. I decided it was time to get out of bed and head that way. I got dressed and made my way to her office. 

Looking at the sky I thought back on my words with the old perv, I would have to fight for my love. Even if he never felt the same way, I was going to have to tell him. Would he choose me over that girl? Was I even worth it?

My mind went back to Naruto, no he was the real priority right now. I could figure out my love life some other time, right now I had a duty to protect him. I found myself at the doors of the Hokage, knocking while entering. 

“ You have no manners do you” she let out

“Hello to you too” sitting on her desk as I looked out the window. 

“My lady is very busy right now, why don't you come back a little later” Shizune let out as her eyebrows tried to plead with me to leave. Maybe right now was not the time to bother her, no I had to stand my ground. 

“ I need to help in some way, let me go look for the hideout or something” standing as I spoke finally looking her in the eyes. 

Whatever anger she had shown on her face, but she also looked very stressed. She should know by now that I wasn’t going to leave that office without a mission. 

“Right now things are shaky and those Akatsuki members flee on sight. I will not be risking sending out another team or manpower” she spits out as if that was an end to the discussion. 

“So just let me go, let me find out whatever information I can. I need to be able to protect him, if I can do that by finding out even the smallest information then I won’t be failing as his family” I pleaded with her, my emotions were taking over and there was no way I would be able to convince her otherwise. 

Shizune had gone silent just watching, in case she was needed to help one of us calm down. 

“THE VILLAGE IS HERE TO PROTECT THAT BOY AS WELL, I WILL NOT BE SENDING YOU OUT TO DIE ALONE ” Tsunade screamed out as she stood up fist hitting her desk. Surprisingly not shattering it. 

Her sudden outburst made me backway, her words racing in my head.   
“Just wait off till we have more information okay. There is so much we don't know either, Team Kakashi is off right now and soon they--

A knock at the door stopped her words, 

“Come in” she let out as she sat back down and glared at me. 

Genma walked in and smiled as he looked at me, eyes going straight to our Hokage. 

“Team Kakashi and Guy have made it back to the village” he let out, looking at me before he continued talking. “They had to take Kakashi straight to the hospital” 

His words hit me like a hammer and the room went silent. It felt like all the air in my lungs was gone, as fast as the words came up and I was pulling at his collars. 

“What happened, what about Naruto” shaking him as I talked only to be pulled back by Tsunade. Genma fell back on his butt looking terrified as he looked like he was going to speak. 

“Don’t kill your boyfriend and let's go find out”, dragging me as she walked out. 

“Let me go, I can be there in a second” I trashed as she pulled my vest to walk with her. I tried to pull off her hand but she stopped walking and looked at me. 

“ You need to calm down, we are going to get all the information in a few seconds and you might want to control yourself for Naruto's sake.” She said as she kept walking. Of course, this old lady was right, my emotions had been taking over me “I’m sure of anything serious happened Sakura would have helped out as well” 

I rolled my eyes at her words like that little girl would be able to help out anyone. 

In a few minutes we were at the doors of the hospital, Tsunade stopped and talked with the nurse. Listening only in to hear that Kakashi simply had overused his eye. A flow of relief flooded over me, he was okay. 

“Let us talk to him before you go in there okay.” whispering as she grabbed my shoulder and made me wait. I started to try to tell her no but her eyes stopped me in my tracks. “ You just heard like I did that he was okay. Now fix yourself and wait a minute” she said as she turned and walked into the room. 

I heard them talk as I ghosted my way into the room, no need of waiting in the hall like a dog. My eyes never left the bed, he was okay but he looked so weak. The others were crowded around him but I could see Naruto trying to peek a look. 

Looks like he was okay as well, being as silly as ever. As if my thoughts were said out loud he looked over in my direction and smiled. Tusande made her way to leave and nodded as she walked out, being followed by the pink girl and Shuinze. 

“Hey, big sis! Sorry, I didn’t get to say bye, Kakashi said he returned the blankets though!” hugging me as he talked. 

“Looks like you're safe and just as energetic as ever my little monkey,” I said, looking at him trying to overhear the conversation with Tsunade and the girls. “You go catch up with them and I and you can talk later okay” ruffling his hair as he smiled and nodded. “ If you want to stop by for dinner later on just find me okay” yelling after him as he ran out the door. 

“Looking as youthful as ever Namikaze” Guy let out and greeted me as I walked over to the bed. “Well we will be off my rival, I’ll check in later,” he said as he pulled his team out the door while they said their goodbyes. 

Suddenly it was just me and Kakashi, he looked so weak close-up. My heart hurt at the sight, what if he had died. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. 

“I’m okay small fry” he mustered trying to sit up, I pushed him back down. 

“Don’t strain yourself loser” my words came out quiet and I fixed his cover and patted his bed head. “ You could have died” I could feel the tears wetting my face slowly. I moved the chair closer to his bed and sat down. 

I couldn't imagine a world without my best friend, without him. He was my family too, of what little I had left. His hand cupped my face as he looked at me, “ I promised to keep him safe for” he breathed out. His eyes fighting sleep, he needed to rest, and here I was bothering him. 

“Get some rest” pushing his hand off of my face and back into the covers. My words seemed to relax him as he drifted off to sleep. I stayed like that watching him, the only man I would ever love could have died because of a promise he made to me. Because he chose to protect Naruto. 

He would be like this for a week, bed rested and all.The day passed on and that girlfriend of his never seemed to show up, like she was even worth him now. He needed her the most and she couldn’t bother to even show up. My thoughts lingering back to how I could pound her for not being there for him. 

Around dinner time the nurse came in with some food for Kakashi, saying how she would need him to eat it. I explained to her that I would wake him up in a few minutes and that seemed to be okay with her as she left me the food. 

I felt bad, he looked so at peace I couldn't find myself to want to wake him up. I moved to pull the cover down from his face. It felt weird to not see his mask, which made him even more charming. My mind went back to the night when I got back, how we cuddled. Even if it was a drunken mistake the thought of being so close to him made me cheeks red. 

“Hey wake up, you need to eat” I said as I tried to push his body softly, he was always a heavy sleeper. “Kakashiiiii” poking his face to try to stir him. That seemed to work as he struggled to open his eye. 

“Hey, it's time to eat” I said as I pushed his body up. He grumbled as I pushed him with my arms. “Don’t even think about giving me attitude, the doctor said it was time to eat so be mad at him”. 

I could see a smile start to form on his bare face, turning to bring the food to us. I shoved some porridge on a spoon and moved to feed him. He slowly opened his mouth and looked away from me. I could see a blush form on his cheeks, maybe it was the fruitage or was it because I was feeling him. 

“This is horrible, did you make this?” he said as he swallowed the terrible food. Looking at me like I fed him death itself. 

This idiot, he was turning red because it tasted nasty. “NO! The hospital gave it to you” huffing as I got another spoonful and shoved it in his mouth. “They said you have to eat it so that is what you are going to do”.

He tried to fight it off; he must have not had the energy. Sinking back into the bed he started to drift off back to sleep. 

“No sir, you need to eat. Come on” I slid into the bed and moved so he was leaning his weight on me. He let his body mold into mine and opened his mouth to eat. He struggled with the food but when he was done he seemed to be fighting sleep off. I moved to get out of the bed but his hand caught me and I stopped moving altogether. 

His grip kept me in the bed as his weight shifted more into me. I could hear his steady breathing meaning he was already asleep. If anything was to wake him it would be the sound of my heart is out of my chest. I shifted so we were both in a more comfortable position and stroked his hair as he slept. He was never one for telling others when he was hurt so I knew he must be in so much pain now. 

I looked out the window and saw the sun had set long ago, there was no clock in the room so it was hard to know exactly what time it was. Well if I was stuck here might as well sleep through it huh. The thought of sleeping like this scared me, it was cuddling but it didn’t exactly look innocent either. I didn't have the heart or the desire to move through, a part of me wanted to never move from this side like this. 

The thoughts ran through my head as I found myself drifting off to sleep letting my head fall on top of his. 

The stillness of my dream was interrupted by the sound of laughter and I fought back to sleep some more. 

“Well don’t you two look silly” I heard a voice say, stirring to rub at my eyes. Realizing where I was and who exactly was talking. 

CRAP. It was the old perv and of course I was in bed with Kakashi. I looked up from the bed trying my best not to wake Kakashi who was still sleeping. 

Jiraya was in the window climbing into the room as I moved to get out of the bed. 

“Took the kiss of death to have you confess now, did it” he said laughing quietly as he looked at Kakashi's sleeping form. 

Panic set in as I stood away from the bed and aimed a punch at his face. This stupid old man was going to be the death of me. 

“NO” I whispered screaming as my fist colluded with his hand as he tried to silence his laughter. 

“Master Jiraiya” Kakashi’s weak voice let out. 

“Great you woke him up” I said annoyed as I made my way over to his bed. 

“Well seeing you two all cuddled up together I couldn't help but laugh. His words froze me in my tracks, my eyes going straight to the ground. Feeling the blush on my face grow all across my body out of embarrassment.

“ I fell asleep on her while she was feeding me” Kakashi said as he moved to get up groaning as he moved. 

“Hey slow down” Jiraiya said as he helped Kakashi sit up. Was he in pain still? Should I call a doctor, my basement leaving my mind as I heard him wince in pain. 

“ Don’t force yourself to get up for the perv” I said as I tried to help him out as well. Kakashi looked over at me with soft eyes. 

“Doesn’t look like you're going anywhere for a while” the old man let out as he grabbed something out of his back and slammed it on the table. 

“ Well here’s a get well soon gift from me! In both volumes of Make Out Paradise” he sang out “ Deluxeeee addition” winking as he poked at Kakashi and wiggled his eyebrows at me.   
Ugh, those nasty books. 

“ Thanks but I'm guessing you didn't come here to just check in on me” Kakashi let out. Coughing as he looked over at me, a hint of red flushing his cheeks.   
His voice sounded more sturdy, maybe this was a good sign. 

“ Tsunade and her man should be here soon, us four will have some things to talk about,” Jiraya said as he looked over at me. 

Great, that meant I couldn’t hear it. I let out a huff, “ fine I know when I’m unwanted” I said as I rolled my eyes looking between both of the guys. 

Jiraya let out a laugh “ No one said I didn’t want you” he winked, the nasty old perv. I laughed and moved the water on the stand closer to Kakashi. 

“I’ ’ll guess I’ll go and get some real food and freshen up” looking over at Kakashi “ I’ll come back later today, do you need me to get anything for you” 

Kakashi shook his head and started to wave goodbye. 

Great I spend the night with you and you can’t even give a proper goodbye. 

“ I’ll see you when you come back,” he said so fast I could have missed it, that witch, it’s like he could read my mind. I could hear Jiraiya hold back a laugh at the awkward tension in the room. I’m sure he was loving this. 

“ Don’t leave without saying bye old man to me or to Naruto” looking over at Jiraiya as I walked out waving over my shoulder. 

As I walked back I thought about the words Kakashi had said, how he had made us sleeping together seem so mundane. He didn’t see a spark or anything special about it because it was just like he said. 

He had just fallen asleep on me, trapped me and I felt too bad to wake him up. Nothing more nothing less. 

“Hey big sis!! I was just going to check on Kakashi!” Naruto let out as he walked into a hug. 

“ He is in a meeting right now” I said, ruffling the yellow hair on his head. “ How about I treat you to some ramen first?” I said, pulling him as I talked. The sound of free ramen must have made him more excited as he fell right in with my pace to the ramen shop. 

“ My little monkey, you do love ramen more than anything else huh” laughing as we walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting so fast because I left yall hanging for a few days! But let me know what you think!! 
> 
> P.s i tired to follow the timeline as the og of course this is fanfiction so there will be some twist and turns
> 
> Anyway thank you :) 
> 
> LMK WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are nearing the end..... maybe... LMK WHAT YOU THINK!!  
>  Ty ily all.

It had almost been a week since Kakashi was brought, I had wanted everything to stay with him the whole time he shooed me away each time. I was packing him some food for the last day he was there when I got summoned to the Hokage’s office.

Walking to the building I felt a cold breeze pass over, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. Something was out of place, I couldn’t place it but the feeling stuck with me as I was on the stairs. Naruto had been on the mission with the wood style Anbu and Sakura so maybe that's why I was uneasy. Making my way into the old building the feeling grew stronger. In all honesty, it was starting to freak me out. 

Opening the door to Tsunade's office I hoped that there would be some sunshine for this feeling with seeing her, but as she turned around the sun seemed to run away. Her eyes zeroing in on me as she pushed her fist onto her desk. Surprising me with her reaction and her not breaking the table in anger, I dropped straight to kneel for the first time as my Hokage ever.

“ Y/N Namikaze, As your Hoakge and Senesie I order you to make your way to the Village Hidden in the rain and track down Jiraiya, you will help him in any way possible and leave as soon as possible. Are we understood.” her words coming out fast and direct.

I knew this was a serious matter. She would never send me away like this especially to help Jiraya. None of it made sense, there was no way I would ever tell her no though, without missing a beat I was nodding my head yes. 

“ My lady, I will need the details” after she would explain I would be leaving right away. The chance to say bye to Kakashi was sounding very unlikely, my heart hurt at the fact but I knew there was no choice. 

“He is following a lead about the Akatsuki” her words sharp as ever as she looked at me. Looking at her eyes I could see the fear and pain just like all those years ago. She was scared, enough to the point where she was sending me out to help him. Her mention of the Akatsuki wired my brain to know that this mission was a do or die to go alone. She went on to explain what his mission was for and the details made it click. This isn't just for Naruto, this was the fate of the village. 

“ I will get my gear and set out” standing as I spoke walking closer to her. 

“I betted he would die” her words soft and shaky as she looked out to the window   
“You know, I always lose my bets” looking at me as a small smile played its way on her face.   
“ I told you to stop gambling” bring her into a quick hug, squeezing her frame then backing away. “I will do everything in my power, my lady, just do me a favor” my words making her look up at me.

“ Keep watching over them both while I’m gone” knowing my words didn’t need an explanation on who I meant, she nodded her head. 

“ I’ll be back my lady” sticking my tongue at her as I walked out of the door and down the hall. I knew I would have to be fast but if this mission was what it sounded like I had to see him before I leave. 

As fast as I could I made my way to my place to pack the necessary weapons and tools. Once I had what I needed I looked around, the cold breeze coming in from the window. There it was again, that feeling. 

Naruto. 

If. If anything happened, I wouldn’t have said goodbye. No, I couldn't think like that, I was going to come back. I would fight with every fiber to my last breath to come back to him. Throwing those thoughts from my mind I knew I still had to say goodbye to Kakashi. 

Packed and ready I ran out the house, making my way to the window seal of his hospital room in a flash. I climbed in noting his sleeping form. Walking over and holding his hand, soft enough not to wake him. 

“I’m leaving on a mission okay” whispering my words as I kneeled closer to him, pulling the cover that masked over his sleeping face. “ This one seems to be pretty tough so I wanted to say goodbye” the relaxation of my words causing my eyes to tear up. 

“ You rest up and get better, when Naruto comes back take care of him okay” my hand is drawn to his cheek like gravity. “ Don’t overwork yourself okay, and make sure you both eat good real food” I was fighting tears as I talked, trying not to choke on the words that sounded like they would be living without me forever. 

“ Do or die for this one my love, I can't promise I’ll be back but I will do my best” stroking his hair softly, trying super hard not to wake him. 

If this was goodbye, then he would never know. We could never grow old and annoy each other, I would never be able to hold him as my lover. It was selfish of me but I couldn’t find myself pulling back as I moved to kiss him. My lips getting closer to his in slow motion. Like a flood of pain, I remembered her. He had a girlfriend but he was my only love in this life. If I was marching to death, a kiss with him was all I would need to find peace with no regret. Like a ghost, I pressed my lips to his holding for a few seconds till I felt the pressure of a hand pushing me into his form. 

Was he kissing me back? Was he awake? I could feel his hand on my back holding me as he kissed me back. His lips felt sweet and soft. The kiss lasted for a moment more before I backed away, the shock becoming too much for me. Looking at his face for signs of anger or confusion. 

But all I saw was a small smile and semi-closed eyelids, as his body shifted to find a comfy position.

He was asleep………….my heart dropped. Was it real? Did he know it was me? 

Before he could react or fully realize what was happening, I dashed out the window, trying to runway from the embarrassment. 

I have a mission, now was not the time. I dashed out towards the village entrance, making my way to the village hidden in the rain. 

Just as I promised I would do everything it took to come back for Naruto but I had to make sure I brought back Jiraiya. 

Namikaze never heard her name get called out from Kakashi’s lips as he woke up not even a second after she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter I know, this is finally digging a little deeper. If you know the canon timeline then you are in for a traeattttt. LMK what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Did you hate it? Love it? 
> 
> I do think my writing style changed a little bit for this chapter because there was just so much more emotion in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Within the time stretch of his departure and my own from the village even if I ran as fast as I could I would never catch up to him before he entered the village. Unless he got distracted by his “research”. My legs were starting to get weaker and sweat was building up as I ran faster and faster. Digging for a food pill in my pocket, I kept running. 

No matter how much pain I was in, I was going to get there. I would never be as fast as my brother, but I was coming very close to it. I had to think of a way to sneak into the village and find him but how. Knowing Jiraiya, he would use a sage to get in so he could go undetected. There was no way I could mimic that, but I could equalize my chakra around me as I swam. This way I would be undetectable, and it seemed like the safer bet. 

Working out the details as I crossed the border between the land of fire to the land of rain. This was it, now the mission had begun. Crossing this line meant that everything I knew, could be flipped around in a second. My mind went back to Naruto, to the village. I was about to fight for their future, I would have to win. 

I was coming to the water that surrounded the village, now was the time to balance out my chakra as I walked into the water. Slowing my breathing and connecting with the water around me, I made my way. 

I could feel my heart being out of my chest as I swam, trying to still my mind. Going at a slow pace to not disturb the water above me to avoid unwanted attention. Was I too late? Did Jiraiya already beat them? Swimming a few meters, I had to go up for air slowly. Only poking my mouth up to breathe out and in, while fading back to the water to continue. I could sense the chakra of others getting closer, I was near the village. I pushed down in the water to swim a little faster pushing myself forward while lining my chakra back up within my person. Pushing myself on top of the water right before land, walking on the water into the village. 

The village itself looked like a gloomy place, my eyes traveling over the people to spot out Jiraiya. Maybe I could find him in time to come up with a game plan. I walked around, spotting a rider's coat left on a chair, I grabbed it, put it on, and walked faster into the village. This rain was starting to get on my nerves, I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to stay here constantly dealing with it. 

I let my eyes wander, around some more as I thought of what I would do if I couldn’t find him. What kind of place would Jiraya be, where would he be - 

No. Even that old man had some decency to think only about the mission. Especially one as important as this. 

I swear if I found him in a lady's house, with some call girls I would hit him harder than even lady Hokage would. For now, this is the only place I knew was worth a shot. My eyes searched for a place like that as I walked around the village some more. Noting the strange angels hung around the place.   
Turning the corner I saw exactly the place I had to check, I could feel the embarrassment and anger start to show in my face as I made it towards the door. Opening it slowly and hopeful that on the other side was not the man I thought of as a father figure, not the man I trusted the only blood family I had left with. I looked at my feet as I walked, running straight into a man. 

“Wow, their pretty thing you should really- ” the words of the man I was looking for stopped as I looked him in the eye. Anger highlighting my face. 

He was a dead man. 

Before I could get a word out, his face went expressionless less and he turned my shoulders to walk back out the door.

“Not a word,” he said through his teeth and he walked faster pushing me as he walked. From his tone I knew it, he was pissed. 

Into an empty pace a few blocks down from the tavern. He did a few hand signals but I couldn’t make out what he was doing. Till a toad appeared and started to form into a building, till this day the power of a sage still shocked me. I had no time for admiration and he pushed me into what now looked like a bar. 

“Just what exactly do you think you are doing here” his words coming out so loud. His brows were down in anger and worry all at the same time. “ Do you know how dangerous this is kid?”   
Moving his hand off of me I moved to look around the “bar”, stopping and turning to look at him. 

“ I came to help you, duh” trying to act nonchalant about it. “There are no more safe one-man missions, I came for backup” the words coming out smaller than I meant. I would keep the fact that the Hokage sent me because she was going crazy with worry that he wouldn’t come back to me, for now. 

“You shouldn’t have come here Namikze -” his words caught off by the sudden presence of two different chakras started to come towards the door. Nodding in unison we jumped behind the bar, Master Jiraiya shoving me down to not be seen as he used his Jitsu to look like a bartender. 

I could sense the two men as they walked in and made their way towards Jiraiya. He let the men talk for a while, as he both listened in. Suddenly he was nudging me with his foot as if saying be ready. I got to the balls of my feet, still crouching down ready for action. He changed back in his normal form, scaring the two shinobis. As he gassed the place out, the smell made me want to gag as I popped up. One of the men started to run towards the door when suddenly the toad bar started to turn back into a toad. 

Crap, I hated being inside of the toad. Jiraya tried to integrate the two, trying to understand who Pain was. Tickling the man with a feather for information, I was not surprised but I expected a little more from the weird old man. The refusal to talk caused the man to get turned into a frog. The other man looked at me in desperation like he was begging for help. 

Turning on my shoulder I tried to focus my mind to use the mind's eye to look out for a powerful chakra that would be Pain. Tuning out the chatter between the other two. Suddenly I could see it, the chakra of not one but six people. Was it the rain, was he moving so fast that the chakra was pounding and my mind’s eye couldn’t keep up with it. 

It wasn't possible, not even for a shadow clone for someone to have the same chakra in more than one let alone six different bodies. My thoughts were interrupted as Jiraya placed his hand on my shoulder to walk towards the new hole in the frog. 

“ I want you to stay here” his words coming out as if they were nonnotable. 

“ Wait, two things. One, we both know I am not going to do that. Two, while you were talking to that guy I was using my Mind’s eye” my words shocking his face. 

“ I didn’t know you had mastered that”, sounding shocked. I rolled my eyes and hushed him   
“ Master Jiraya” using his first name to pull him back to serious mode. “ This enemy, he is not like anything you have ever faced and I will not let you go alone, his chakra is spread out between six different bodies.” my words seeming to hit him. 

“ How would that even be possible” I could tell I confused him. He didn’t speak a word, but he started to do some hand signals. 

Another toad appeared coming out of his mouth, this one long and tall for some reason. Trying to no throw up at the sight I looked towards the floor.

That is why I could never be a sage. Plain and simple, never gonna happen. 

My disgust was short-lived as the toad started to talk. 

“ Jiraya, why have you called me out?” the toad looking just as annoyed as he sounded. 

Jiraya looked at me before he spoke as if he was checking and thinking about his words. 

“ If something happens to me, you need to give yourself to Naruto” 

The shock threw itself on me fast and hard, he was scared. This was the mission we both knew had an ending we wouldn't be able to control. He knew that when he came alone, and when he left just as I did. No, I would make sure he gave the long frog to Naruto himself. 

“ What are you saying?” I heard the toad as he seemed confused at Jiraya’s comment. 

“Minato left this behind for a reason” Jiraya let out. “ Give the key to Naruto, Minato knew just like I did that Naruto needed it for the future.” 

“Still the last time you -” The toad tried to argue 

“ I am here to make sure you give it to him yourself” my words coming out angry, how could he be talking like he was giving up. 

Jiraya made his way towards me and in a second I was wrapped in a hug. His hand landing on my head as he hugged me. The last time he dared hug me like this was at the funeral. 

“ This my little one, is my mission” his words coming out soft as he moved to look down at me. “ I’m sorry but you won't be joining me” as he spoke a slimy wall appeared behind me and I was trapped in the toad's guts. 

“No! No! Jiraya, you let me out” trashing as I spoke “ LET ME HELP YOU” trying harder to pull as my body was pulled deeper into the frog just like the guys we took captive. He walked away as I kept trying. 

“JIRAYA LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING FROG! I PROMISED I WOULD HELP YOU! TSUNADE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO, LET ME GO!!” tears forming at my words as I spoke he kept walking stopping only as the toad opened his mouth. 

“Take care of them both, tell them I’m sorry” looking back at me. “You did good little Namikaze” walking out of the mouth. 

“NO NO NO JIRAYA JIRAYA, THERE'S 6 OF THEM” my words meeting the closed mouth of the toad. Tears started to stream down my face and panic raised in my chest. I felt like a weight was pulling at my heart, I had to get out of here. 

“JIRAYAAAAAAA LET ME OUT” hoping he could hear and he would let me help him. I knew it was a lost cause. 

The feeling of the slimy toad walls starting to smell around me. I had to find my center, focus my mind's eye and see where he was. I tried to look out and there was nothing. That damn Jiraya, he sealed the frog away.

I was stuck and he was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS!!!! what do you think? How are you feeling? lmk in the comments


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

I pulled and pulled the frog around me and still wasn't able to break free. Was he hurt? Had he met up with the six yet? I tried hard to think while I fought but all I could hear was Tsunade yelling at me to go to him and the idea that Naruto would lose him. 

My hands were restrained so I wouldn't be able to reach for any kind of weapon or wave any hand signs. I was completely stuck and useless. I tried to regain and focus my thoughts to use the mind eye again, as I even out my mind I could see out. 

I looked out not being able to go that far. What did this mean? Was his chakra weakening? Was he injured? I thrashed harder at the toad using as much strength as possible. No, this wouldn't work, I would have to fight the toad section by section. Starting with my arm, I pushed forward. If I was right and Jiraya’s chakra was weakening then the toad jail could be getting weaker by the second. Which also meant, he could be losing the battle he hid me from. 

I pulled at my arm harder, until the toad’s insides started to rip out. With one free hand, I started to pull at my other arm. As I tore at the skin it started to give in easier. I had to get free and find him soon. 

My heart started to race and I couldn’t tell if my hands were sweating or if it was just the slime from the toad. Managing to get my arms free I waved some hands to burn the rest off of me. I might have smelled worse than I looked in all honesty but there was no time to clean off. Since the flesh tore easier and easier, I knew Jiraya was in big trouble  
.   
Racing out I pushed out of the toad's mouth, having to crawl out since it was shuriken. As soon as I was out, I dropped down in a meditative position to focus. Whiteout care for my surroundings. I needed to find him now. 

Looking out, I saw the chakra of the six I saw before near the part of the city by the ocean, a little farther than I would have hoped but I could make it in no time. I tried to find Jiraiya, but I found another who seemed to have a powerful chakra as well. This was a girl, was she a member of those idiots in the cloaks too? Scanning some more, I found it. 

His chakra was much bigger than I had ever seen it, but the sage chakra was easier to find. Maybe he was just focusing his chakra on the fight, that's why the toad was easier to get out of.   
Hoping up, I started to run in the direction I had spotted him in. I wasn’t going to be able to barge in, that wouldn’t be the smartest idea. Running fast as my legs could take me, I looked around for an easy access place to be able to help him out. At the rate I was running I would be able to get there in a second, so I started to slow down my speed. If I caused a big distraction, whatever plan Jiraya had could go out the window. 

This was it, do or die. As I got closer an image of Kakashi flashed across my face, if I made it out of this there was no more hiding. Naruto too, I was going to tell him the truth. No more hiding. I found a higher point and started to make my way up there, trying to get a better view of what was happening in the battle. 

Jiraya and the man he was fighting came into view, but he was different. He was in sage mode. I couldn't believe what I saw before me, I had only ever heard of it. That’s why his chakra seemed so huge while I was in the toad. Looking closer at the fight I saw the orange-haired dude and a bald guy. Jiraya was suddenly thrown into a nearby building. 

Shit, looking closer there were all 6 of them. Just like I had seen while in the toad, I needed to get to Jiraiya. He was outnumbered and looking like he was already very much running from attacks to survive. He ran faster and I tried to find an easy access point to meet him at.   
He was running towards an open area, there that was perfect. I started to snake my way down when there was an explosion. Dust from the mountains ruined my viewpoint, when it cleared he was gone.   
-  
Crap, no no-no-no. Where did he go? I looked around as I tried to find myself from the 5 orange harried emos. Wait? There was only 5, did the other one go with Jiraya? Was he following him? Focusing again, I tried to find him. Where was he? Did he get hit in the explosion? 

Hushing the panic as I looked around. He was under the water in another freaking toad. I smiled to myself, he was okay that fart of an old man. Was he going to run? If he did, I would have to go right behind him.

The chakra started to change, and suddenly he was coming out of the water. This time surrounded by all the orange hairs. He only had one of his toads now, that wasn't a good sign. I needed to get down there quickly. 

But there was no time to think, in a flash he was being uppercut out of the water onto a rock and the rest of the oranges were on top of him. My eyes focused on what they had done as he left his body, he was stabbed.

Poles were sticking out of him, they were killing him. 

I couldn't think, it was like my legs had a mind of their own and pure rage was fuling me. 

I ran as fast I could, jumping onto the water and towards him on the water. I needed to get him out of there, he needed a doctor. 

He needed Tsunade. 

He needed to be home as fast as possible. I had only one option, even if it meant I would be stuck to fight the emo’s alone. 

Do or die, baby, do or die. 

“Jiraya tell me you're alive” reaching his body as I shook at him. I blew out a mist to cover us while I checked on him. Hoping the emo’s wouldn't attack. 

He said nothing but he used his last strength to write something on the old looking toad. 

“Stop, don't use your strength” I started to form my hand's signs, moving as fast as possible. 

“ Tell them I’m sorry, okay that I loved them ” his eyes met mine for the first time and he seemed confused. He looked lifeless and angry as if will power was the only thing keeping him alive. 

“I’m sorry I couldn't get here sooner, master. Let’s hope you don’t get ripped to shreds.” my voice cracking as I talked 

He must have realized what he meant because he grabbed on to me tightly, I looked down and started pushing it away and moving back from him. 

I smiled at him, winking just like he had done all those years ago when he showed me this very Jutsu. 

“ No” his voice breaking

A tear falling from my face as I smiled. 

“HEAVENLY TRANSFER JUTSU” and like that he was gone, hopefully at the village. 

My thoughts were interrupted with a blast and a few poles entering my left arm pulling me deep into the water. 

\---- Back in the village ---- Tsuande’s point of view 

Looking out at the water, my thoughts went to Jiraya. Was he okay? Did Naimekaze make it in time to help him out? 

Should I have gone instead? 

I knew that that wasn't possible, I would never be able to leave the village like that. I really hope I lost this bet. 

I should head back, but this peacefulness of the water relaxes me. 

Looking back out my thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light and a crack somewhere in the village. 

Crap, was it an attack. I was up and running towards the noise. A masked anbu trailing behind me. 

“FIND OUT WHAT THAT WAS NOW” screaming at the anbu who I knew was ahead of me. Still running toward it. Was it one of the Akatsuki, where they are here for Naruto? Crap, where was he right now? My mind went blank as I ran, a white-haired body coming into view. 

Anbu surrounded the area and finally I was able to really see what this was. A heavenly transfer. 

“It’s master Jiraiya my lady. He needs medical care” one of the Anbu let out. 

I moved closer, my heart pounding out of my chest as I saw the blood at the steel beams sticking out of him.

What was this that happened? 

“My lady, let me take care of him” someone said, I think it was Sakura. I felt dizzy, but I needed to help him. 

I kneeled toward his head trying to find a pulse. There was one but it was very weak, no he needed to live. I always lost my bets and I was damn sure not going to start a winning streak like this. 

“MOVE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW” setting the pace he was carried towards the hospital, I started to run ahead. My head finally cleared on what I needed to do.   
Namikaze. 

Where was she? Jiraya was alone, and by the looks of it in rough shape. Did she do the heavenly transfer, I knew she had practiced it but if she did it for just Jiraiya that means she had no other choice. 

That girl better be alive, Jiraya would know. Maybe my thoughts were lying to me. She was okay, she had to be. 

Soon I was in the OR and my mind went back to Jiraya. 

What felt like hours of healing, we finally got him stable. I was tired and in need of a drink, but all I could think about was if Namikaze was okay. 

I needed information but that was not likely to happen until Jiraya woke up. Is it wrong that there was a sense of peace to know that he was okay? I shouldn’t feel that way till I knew she was okay too right? Maybe this was guilt but she kept her promise to me. 

Jiraya had been moved to a hospital room to rest, and it was very unlikely I would leave his side. I sunk into the chair next to his bed waiting and watching him. 

He was okay. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Come in” my voice low as I looked up to see the white-haired shinobi come in. 

“ Why did he come alone?” he voice laced with worry. A part of me knew this would happen, but I thought I had more time. Of course, he was worried about her, my guilt rushing over me once again. 

“ I don't know, Kakashi” looking at him before I hung my head. How can I sit here as the Hokage and not move to do everything I can. “ We won’t know anything until he wakes up” looking back at the man she probably risked her life to send back. 

There was a stillness in the room so thick it felt like I couldn't breathe, logic coming over my thoughts. 

If the Akatsuki did this to Jiraya, this enemy was not someone I could send my shinobi out to face. 

Meaning, there would be no rescue mission even if she was alive. My heart clenched at the thought. She would have to make it home by herself. 

Because I was greedy, because I didn’t want to risk losing Jiraiya. She might be dead, the girl I have thought of as a daughter might have died because I was greedy. 

Kakashi must have realized the same thing I was thinking, he was looking out the window and his body tense. All these years I’ve known this boy, all the pain he has gone through he has never cracked. 

But I could see this would be the breaking point if he did lose her. His eyes were teary and his fist was shaking. 

I stood making my way over to him. 

Placing my hand on the boy's shoulder, looking out the window. No words needed, but I saw it. 

The tear fell from this eye, as he looked down. 

“ I can’t go after her” his voice sounded like he was stating a fact instead of asking. My grip on his shoulder tightening, his body tightening as he held back his breath. 

“She knew, the heavenly transfer was her telling us she was sorry” his voice cracking as he looked up. 

That's the kind of person she was, he might be right. This was her gift, she wouldn't have done that Jitsu if there was a way out for them both. 

“Nami-” 

Our attention is brought back to the room we wherein. Jiraya woke up. 

Suddenly my heartfelt huge and I could feel it beating out of my chest. 

“Jiraiya? How do you feel?” Trying so hard not to rush the questions. I could feel Kakashi holding his breath as he waited for Jiraya to tell us what happens.   
“Ugh like a dumpling on a stick” a smile cracking as he tried to sit up. 

“No no don't do that stay down, I spent hours fixing your body” Pushing him back down slowly. 

“Jiraiya where is she?” Kakashi let out, I guess he couldn't wait any longer. He sounded impatient and on edge, it must have confused Jiraya because he looked around. 

“What do you mean?” Jiraya said as he looked like he was thinking back to what happened because he looked shocked and scared. 

“She didn’t come back with me, did she?” he looked away from us. 

“No” Kakashi breathed out as he fell to the ground. 

My face was hot, and I felt the tears I didn’t even know were falling from my eyes. 

“Before she did it she said” Jiraya started to sit up as he talked, and this time I couldn’t move to stop him. I felt as if my heart and body were frozen. 

“She said she was sorry and she loved you all” I couldn’t find it in myself to look at either one of them. But I knew we were feeling the pain. 

After a moment, Kakashi stood up looking emotionless. 

“What happened” looking at Jiraiya, as the tension came back into the room. 

Jiraiya cleared this throat and I finally looked at him again. I could see the sorrow and pain on his face as he thought back. 

Listening to the details of the mission, I could hear the pain he felt as he talked about how he tried to keep her away from the fight. But I understood this wasn’t Namikaze just sending Jiraiya back because I asked. She knew and did this for Naruto, for the village. 

The information Jiraya was able to tell us highlighted a major factor in how we could defeat pain. 

It would take everything in us, but her sacrifice is something I would never let go in vain. 

Kakashi moved to leave and stopped right before he opened the door. 

“ It’s not your fault Master Jiraiya, she made her choice for the village” his voice sounded defeated but I knew he was trying his best. He opened the door and looked back at us “ You’ll have to tell Naruto” hanging his head as he walked out. 

The door closed and the emotions I thought I had let out crashed over me, and I cried placing my head on Jiraya’s bed near his hand. There was a pain that was indescribable in my heart. 

“ You lost the bet” he let out as he patted my head, my breath steading as I thought of what he said. Looking up at him as his eyes dripped with sleepiness, but we stayed as we were quiet and sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i cried and cried writing this. 
> 
> how did you feel!!! lmk in the comments, do you hate my story and I should shut up?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! Texas is frozen and power is hard to come by right now!! 
> 
> Because of the wait, I gave two chapters in one:)

Chapter 14 

Tsunade's POV

It had been two days since Jiraya had shown up and still no sign of Namikaze. I could feel the worry in my heart but there was nothing I could do. I know that Kakashi is pissed and morning but calling them all the meeting to tell Naruto was worth the awkwardness. 

Naruto had seen Jiraya, but he was still in the dark about Namikaze. All I could think about was how this was going to be a painful interaction for us all, having to tell him his only family might not be dead. I looked out the window of my office looking to see if I could catch a glimpse of the happy kid before he came in. 

A knock at the door broke me out of my search. 

“Hey there, good looking,” Jiraya said as he huddled under the chair by my desk. He was in a lot better shape than when he arrived but he insisted that he needed out of the room. That was the only reason we were even doing this so soon. 

“Pervy sage!!! What are you doing here” Naruto said as he waltzed into the room, his smile seemed so at peace. My heart clenched at the news I would have to share very soon, I felt dizzy. I made my way to look back out the window, trying to act as if I was not about to tear this boy’s world apart like I did Kakashi. 

“Well me, you, the hottie over there, and your sensei needed to talk,” Jiraya said, I didn't have to look back to know that he was trying to smile. I knew his heart hurt just as much, but we agreed that it was in our best interest, to tell the truth, and have Naruto in the loop. 

It’s what she would have wanted. 

Right?

“OOOHH am I going on a cool S-level mission” the eagerness and happiness radiating off of Naruto’s voice like the sun. He sat in the chair, excited he entered into a conversation with Jiraiya that my brain couldn't comprehend. Their voices become background noise to my thoughts of Namikaze. 

Where the hell was Kakashi, I couldn’t take this anymore. Flashes of her agreeing to risk her life for my selfish love. It was my fault we were having this conversation, it was my fault. 

If we are going to tell him it needs to be fast, fuck this being delicate shit. I could feel the tears form in my throat the more I heard how happy he was. 

As if he came by silent command Kakashi was walking through the door, shutting it as he walked over to the wall. Leveling himself and looking towards the ground. He had the mask on but I could smell the liquor from here. I could see the look of mourning and regret in his eye. 

“Naruto” my voice silencing the conversation he and Jiraya had entered. It must have sounded weak and hurt because the look on Naruto's face seemed scared and serious in a matter of seconds as I turned to look at him. 

“What is granny? What happened, why did you get all serious” Naruto let out. 

This was all my fault, fuck. 

“Watch your mouth Naruto and stay quiet. Do you understand” my voice was harsh and laced with anger, but it wasn’t at him? 

Jiraya put his hand on Naruto to steal him before he could respond, and all I could feel was my heart beating and my chest building with pressure. 

Like a bandaid, I was the 5th Hokage this shouldn't be so hard. 

“ Namikaze has been lost in battle, we have reason to believe that she has died” My voice angry and hot but my words coming out as hard as they were to say. 

“what” Naruto let out in almost a whisper 

I knew I did that wrong with the way Jiraya and Kakashi looked at me. I turned not being able to face them any longer. 

“No what, what are you talking about?” he said, the chair being thrown back as he stood. “IF YOU DON’T KNOW IF SHE’S DEAD THEN WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE” 

The panic rising in his voice as he screamed out, tears threatening to fall from my face. I looked up towards the sky, trying to stop them. 

“Naruto” Kakashi let out for the first time, he must have moved closer his voice didn't seem as far.   
“ We are here because we can not risk going to get her even if she is alive,” Jiraya said   
“ She came with me on a mission, she is the reason I came back to the village.” Talking as he sat Naruto back down. 

Jiraya went on the tell the story just as he had told me and Kakashi the day he had come home. I could feel the sadness rush over the boy who shined as bright as the sun itself. 

“ She” Jiraya’s voice finally breaking as he hung his head in shame

“ She wanted you to know that she loved you very much,” he said, his voice cracking at the last few words. “ She said she was sorry” Tears streaming down his cheeks, lining up with his red lines. 

“ You let her go, you let them both go didn’t granny” naruto spoke breaking his silence, his words targeted towards me. Breaking out of my thoughts.   
“ Why would you ever send her somewhere so RISKY! You knew this was a mission they might not come back from and still, you sent them”

His wording hitting me like daggers, each one brings me closer to the pain I already felt. He rose to come closer to me, if he wanted to scream and hate me I might deserve it

“Naruto” Kakashi said pulling at him to sit back down. 

“ There’s more” Kakashi let out “ She was your family” 

His words of truth coming out so casual, fuck this was it. The whole truth then. The words, not even fazing naruto, he seemed pissed and upset. 

“You're damn right she was, now the first person to ever LOVE AND CARE FOR ME IS GONE BECAUSE- 

Images of Namikaze flashing in my head as tears fell from my eyes with every word. I had sent the one person Naruto had left to die. 

“NARUTO LISTEN” Jiraya let out, scaring me back to the reality of the situation. 

The outburst scared Naruto and stiffened Kakashi, as the room looked at Jiraiya. 

“ We all promised her the truth one way or another, so here it is my little one” Jiraya breathed before he let out. 

“ Namikaze, was, is your aunt. Your real blood-related aunt” His words coming out in one breath. 

The world stood still as Naruto looked like he processed the information.

“ No because then that would mean, she was related to my parents” Naruto let out, his words sounding scared and shocked. 

Namikaze/ READER POV   
Cold, I was so cold. Is this what death feels like? Was I dead? 

Trying to open my eyes and sit up, I felt a pain rush over my side. Shooting my body into overdrive made me scream out in pain. With the rush of the pain, my eyes were open and I could see my surroundings. 

I was on land but still in the water. This wasn't sand, it was a muddy area. I guess this meant I was alive. I felt like a bunch of bricks were on me, like my chakra was completely drained. I looked up at what looked like the early morning sky, there was no rain. I must be outside of the village then if it was morning now. I must have slept through the night. 

Considering how there is no one looking for me, those emo’s must think I'm dead. 

I wondered if I laid here long enough if I stayed just how I am now could I die peacefully. Could I see my brother, my lost comrades? 

Am I even entitled to peace? I wondered if Jiraiya had made it back home, was he safe or even alive. That just took so much out of me, even in this state I wouldn't be able to send myself home. 

The home was where they were, my boys. 

Naruto. 

No, I guess I can’t just lay here and die then how can I. Those emos would be after my nephew soon, especially if they think that Jiraya is out of the way now. They would most likely head straight to the village. 

Ugh, I needed to go there now and fast, I had to be there in case those things went after him. Maybe Jiraya was able to tell them, maybe he warned them. Or maybe he died because of my Jutsu. My heart hurt at the idea, but I couldn't think of that now.

Sitting up and looking at my body, I could see the broken metal bar sticking out of my arm. Some cuts along my stomach and my clothes looked like soaked rags, but my tool bag was still attached. With my good arm, I reached for my bandaged and food pills. Reaching my hand in I could see that everything was soaked like I was, even the food pills. The normally nice-looking balls had gathered in their bag as a blob, it looked so gross. 

My next move was to pull out this rode and wrap it as fast as I could to stop the bleeding. The thought scared me but a part of me didn't care, I had to get to Naruto. Once the bar was out and wrapped I would have to eat the blob that was once a few food pills, then I would be able to make it home. 

I even out my breath and tried to normalize my heartbeat as I wrapped my fingers around the pole. Crap, this was gonna hurt a shit ton. My breath got to a good pace and I clenched my eyes closed, my hand was shaking. 

“ one “ my voice was shaky too.   
“ two” fuck this was going to hurt   
“Three” 

Nope not yet, I can’t do this. Shaking my head thinking it would help ease the nerves. Nope, I was pulling a pipe out of my arm that is not something I would not be scared of. 

Kakashi, he would pull it out without even blinking. He was always stronger like that, I wish he was here for this. He would laugh as he pulled it out. He would comfort me after and call me a small fry. I didn’t want to be alone, I don’t think I'm strong enough. Not like he is. I could feel the pain start to bring tears to my eyes. 

Clenching my eyes closed I moved my hand over the pole again. 

“Namikaze, there you are” his voice called out 

“ You’re alive, do you know how long we’ve been looking for you” suddenly he was right there next to me. 

“Kakashi” my hand cupping his cheek “ you found me”

His eye went soft and he looked concerned. 

“ Of course, small fry” he

said as his hand found its way wrapped around the pole. “Here let’s take care of this before you become a shinobi-bob” laughing as he tightened his hand over the pole. My face looked at his as he counted, feeling the fear wash away from me as I looked at him. 

“One” his voice fading as I felt the coldness of the pole 

“T-” the pole was being pulled out of me, it was like all the world stopped and my eyes clenched shut. The pain is so mind-numbing I couldn’t even scream out. 

I felt around for the bandages and I moved faster to wrap them, the warm feeling of my blood flowing over my fingers. As I wrapped tighter, holding my breath as I did so. As I finished I looked around, looking for him.   
I looked around and started to laugh, the laugh overtaking my body as the pain made its course over me. My laugh turned into a choking sob, as my tears blurred my vision and I clenched my arm. 

Kakashi was never there. 

I tried to settle my mind, it was the chakra loss that was making me this way. I pulled the food pill blob closer to me and gagged at the thought of how it would taste. 

Breaking it into pieces, I ate half of it. It felt like a weird mashed potato, but gross in its way. 

I could feel the chakra come into me, like a pulse. I could stand up, I moved to but a part of me still just wanted to give up and sit there. 

As I rose the pain staggered into me again from my arm. I had to get home, there was no giving up. There was no waiting till the pain went away, Naruto and the village were in trouble. 

Stretching out my legs I looked around, trying to focus on the direction of the village. Centering on my current location. It would take me a day or two at most to get home, just one foot in front of the other. 

Once my chakra was balanced back out and I wasn't just relying on food pills. I would be able to use Mintao’s transportation jutsu. But for now, my running was all that could get me there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? How do you feel, I had a lot of tears writing and rewriting this story. LMK in the comments !!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The rain kept me cold, I couldn't tell how far out from the village I was. Things were starting to seem familiar, I knew that I was in the land of fire. I drew out the scroll to attach to my dagger, I was going to be able to throw it as far and transport it there. It was worth a shot, if I threw while I ran it could save me time. 

Kakashi was at the center of my mind while I ran, did Jiraya tell him that I had died. Was he mourning, or was he acting like I was just another comrade? Finding my footing on the tree branch, I stopped. Leveling my breathing and focusing on a far point where I could launch the Jutsu.   
If I used wind style, I might be able to throw it farther. I needed to get as far as possible before the sun went down. As much as I hated to admit it I was running on fumes and pain, the thought of seeing Kakashi and Naruto kept me going. 

Drawing back my breath, I steadied myself and launched the dagger as fast as possible. Using the wind style as I did so, helped it go out of sight in a matter of seconds. I was going to be sick after this. Laughing as I waved the hand signs, disappearing to my blade. 

I stumbled as I landed, thinking back to when Mintao showed me how to do this for the first time. Thinking back to the memory brought a warmness to my cold skin, I drew back my breath and launched the dagger again. Repeating the process mindlessly as I thought back to the childhood memories of my brother. 

The last one I was able to handle without falling to the ground had gained me a 6-hour advantage but the sun was setting and my arm was on fire. The bandages I had soaked in blood, I was moving so fast to notice that my once soaked clothes were now stained in blood and torn to shreds. My prayers towards lord first, but I needed a fucking shower before I saw anyone important. If they could see me now, you would think I was a washed-up zombie. 

Laughing as I nuzzled myself in the highest tree I could find. I would rest a few hours and make my way towards the village. My mind shows me flashes of home and my family.   
\---

I woke to the sounds of the wind and the harshness of the cold. The pain in my arms numbing my side as I moved around. Reaching for what was the rest of the food pill mush. I was about a day and a half away from the village, if I wanted to get there soon the best thing to do would be to finish this. 

Eating the now solid mush, it tasted more normal than before. Still gross because of the breakdown.   
Standing upon where I was sleeping I reached for the dagger, this took a lot out of me yesterday but maybe if I threw it farther I could get there a lot faster. For I would run, make my way through the higher ground then throw my way there. 

Taking off running, the cold priced my skin going as fast as my legs would take me. Minato would be proud, he was always fast when things mattered. Kakashi was always a little shit about how I would never be able to catch up, and here I was running so fast just to see him. My heart tugged at the thought of seeing him, the faster I ran the faster I could see him and Naruto.   
The flash of Naruto brought a smile to my face, running. I thought of how I wanted to be able to recreate those memories with him too. I would tell him the truth, show him our history and tell him about his parents. Apologize and beg for forgiveness if that's what it came to, I don’t think I could blame him.

I kept running until the sun was high in the sky, I ran so fast that now if I used my throwing technique I could make it my early morning to the village. I was so close, I leveled myself on the ground catching my breath before I threw the dagger.   
Stepping back, flashes of the people I love going through my head as I let it fly. Smile finding its way onto my face as I waved some hand signs and disappeared to the place where it was to land. 

Tusande’s POV 

\--- picking up where we left off with them ---

" No, because then that would mean, she was related to my parents" Naruto let out, his words sounding scared and shocked.

Things happen, we can't explain them, we can't control them but they do happen. I had to be able to tell him. I was the Hokage, this was a matter he needed to hear from someone who respected him. I breathed out, watching as the shock made its way through his body. 

He stood, looking between the three of us. 

“Naruto, you are the only child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. To keep you safe, Lord Third made (Y/N) Namikaze, Minato’s younger sister, watch over you, and those who knew of your parents were to never tell you.” My words leaving harsh and sudden, but I feel like I was drowning with each one as he looked sadder and sadder. 

“No” he whispered, he looked sad. 

“ I wasn’t alone, she was there,” he said, his words getting louder as he spoke. “I HAD A FAMILY AND YOU GUYS NEVER LET ME KNOW. SHE NEVER TOLD ME” 

He fell to the ground as he screamed, I choked on tears but the ones who were supposed to be grown-ups were frozen. We couldn’t help him, because like he said he never told him. 

“ I wasn’t alone and now I am” tears leaving his eyes. I could see the anger fall over him as the shock and sadness washed away. 

“ Now I am because you sent her on a suicide mission” his eyes burning hole where I was. 

“You are the reason she is dead” his words sharp and stabbing at me. He turned around and left the room. Leaving us three 

I tried so hard to stay strong, to be the strong person I knew I was. The way the guilt pulled over my chest he was right. 

“Tusan-” Jiraya started 

“ Please, go talk to him and leave my room” I spoke softly 

Kakashi didn’t speak, he looked at me causing a tear to fall as he turned his back and left. Jiraya came over, placed his hand on my shoulder as I cried a little harder. 

My breath leaving my chest, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. The tears falling at a pace I wasn’t ready for, Jiraya pulled at my shoulder one last time before he followed after Naruto.

Namikaze POV

The moon was hanging, high and pretty. My chakra was running low but I was what felt falling apart at the pace I was going. I looked out as I threw the dagger one more time, my arm feeling like it was going to fall off in pain. I watched it fly out of sight before I could bring myself to wave the hands signs to follow after it. I was still a couple of hours away from the village but I was so close to home. 

Reaching my new landing spot, I even breathed trying not to collapse where I was. Picturing returning to Naruto, I threw the dagger again waving the hands signs thinking of the ramen we could share in a few hours. I let the dagger fall out of sight till I waved the hands signs, following after it. I knew while I came up that there were two people not even 10 feet away from me, if it came down to a fight I was not in any shape. 

I reached for the dagger, trying my best not to make too much sound. I could feel my arm shaking as I even out my breath, I needed to throw it hard and far. I moved to throw it, evening my breath to use some extra wind when I felt them get closer. They saw me, fuck. I looked around for them, being blocked by the tree. I was so close to the village, the stress flooding my body 

“NAMIKAZE” my head snapped at my name, that was a voice I knew very well.   
“NAMIKAZE YOU'RE OKAY” the voice grew closer and suddenly he was right next to me. 

I fell at the sight, relief flooding my body as it started to give out. Smiling as he caught me. 

“Namikaze what the hell happened, come on we'll get you back to the village” his voice soft and full of worry as he picked me up. 

“HEY I FOUND NAMIKAZE, SHE NEEDS MEDICAL HELP NOW WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE VILLAGE” he called out to what would have been the others. I felt so weak as he held me, I could feel the worry and stress that he had now. My eyes started to get heavy as the pain ached around my entire body. 

“Thanks, Genma” I let out as the world went black. I was going to get home for sure now, now I could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you feel? did you like it? LMK in the comments


End file.
